


Prologue: Sunrise

by citrusyghost



Series: When The Sun Loved The Moon [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action, Each Other?, Exploring...?, Falling In Love, Fluff, J-Unit Represent, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Lore, Vampires, Werewolves, Young JC in Love, big uwus, slight angst, werewolf with benefits?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusyghost/pseuds/citrusyghost
Summary: They are ice and fire, the sun and the moon, the sky and the sea. Always together but always apart and never one without the other.🌑︎🌒️🌓️🌔️🌕️🌖️🌗️🌘️🌑︎When Jeonghan met Seungcheol.





	1. Juice Box

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
>  Welcome to Sunrise.  
>    
>  **This is not a standalone piece of work or the first instalment to this series.**    
>  **The first is[Moonrise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462355/chapters/38553131) and it is highly recommended that Moonrise is read first. It lays the groundwork for the supernatural universe in which this is built on.  
> ** Once you hit chapter 11 in Moonrise, you can come back here!  
>  This order has been set to maximise reader enjoyment. If you already have the key from chapter 11, please enjoy.  
>  ☀  
>  This is my gift to everyone who has read, love and supported this universe.  
>    
>  Thank you so much, I hope this eases some of our pain.  
>  ☀  
>  Vampires - Lifespan: Immortal  
>  Werewolves - Lifespan: 180/200 Human Years

**((((WARNING))))**

**If you have not read[Moonrise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462355/chapters/38553131), the fic before this, please do not continue. ** **There are spoilers!**

**If you have and you've just come from Chapter 11 of Moonrise, you may proceed.**

 

* * *

 

 

A thoughtful silence settles between the two supernaturals and the spark of curiosity that Seungcheol had before ignites further. He drops his gaze to his coffee table. The two bowls of mango that he had prepared sit diagonally opposite each other.

One still full and the other empty.

A parallel to he and Jeonghan, Seungcheol realises. The same, but different. 

Vampires are to werewolves the other side of their supernatural coin. ‘ _They are just like us. When the time comes, I hope that despite our circumstances, you will remember that.’_ A memory of a voice rings in Seungcheol’s ears and he flickers his gaze up to where the vampire sits opposite him.

It still stuns to look at Jeonghan. Seungcheol wonders if all vampires look this other-worldly. There’s something intrinsically alluring about the way he is. Like a seductive question that begs to be answered. The longer his gaze lingers the further down Seungcheol feels himself falling.

Falling into territory he’s never been before. Soft blonde strands falling over Jeonghan’s face, accentuating his already beautiful features. Cheekbones that catch the light when the vampire shifts in his seat and lips that stay ever-pink. Territory that makes his pulse quicken and heart race.

As if the weight of Seungcheol’s gaze calls out to him, Jeonghan lifts his head in the tiniest of movements — catching Seungcheol’s stare.

A flush of crimson crawls up the vampire’s neck and his brows slant downwards self consciously. “What?” He asks. His voice is softer than Seungcheol expects and the werewolf drops his gaze away mercifully.

But only for a second. The colour spreading on Jeonghan’s face makes him only want to look _more._

“Nothing.” He murmurs. “I just —“

Jeonghan’s brows raise ever so slightly and a cat catches Seungcheol’s tongue.

 _I just think you’re beautiful._ He doesn’t say.

It might make the already flighty vampire startle even more and Seungcheol finds himself wanting to drag this visit for as long as he can. For all he knows, it might be the last one.

He laughs to himself before clearing his throat. “I’m a terrible host.” Seungcheol looks at the mango bowls. “Can I get you something else? Something that doesn’t taste bad?” 

A little smile curves on Jeonghan’s lips. “Are you offering?” The vampire leans forward to cradle his face in his hands.

Seungcheol coughs a surprised laugh and Jeonghan’s eyes sparkle. Dangerous territory. Seungcheol doesn’t even know what his answer is and that is only further proof of him falling. He thinks the standard reflex would be to say no to a vampire feeding on him. His standard reflexes don’t seem to be working too well.

Must be some sort of vampire magic at play.

 

* * *

 

 

At his hesitation, Jeonghan’s mouth drops a little open. When he set out to tease the werewolf, he didn’t think Seungcheol would actually _consider_ it. 

“Will it hurt as much as it did the first time?” Seungcheol asks, surprising further. Hey now, he’s genuinely curious. Don’t you also want to know?

“Not if I’m gentle.” Jeonghan shrugs coolly. It is involuntary, the rush of excitement he feels swirling in his gut. He shouldn’t be this excited to drink _werewolf_ blood. What is going on with him? He shouldn’t even be in this house! What would Jisoo say?

Seungcheol makes a wounded face and Jeonghan thinks he looks like a kicked puppy. For some unexplained reason, Jeonghan knows exactly what that expression means.

“I was trying to kill you.” He says.

“Of course.” Seungcheol smiles now. “I figured.”

Jeonghan presses his lips together. He almost feels guilty but then he remembers that he shouldn’t, so he doesn’t.

“Not many werewolves would let a vampire get that close to them after that first encounter.” He says.

“I wonder why.” Seungcheol teases.

Jeonghan sniffs. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

The charcoal wolf chuckles and the vampire smiles back cheekily.

It is frightening how quickly Jeonghan is warming up Seungcheol. Frightening because it makes him feel like he’s doing something right and that he should keep doing it. Seeing the vampire smile and have his previously hidden teasing personality surface is more than a pleasant surprise.

It just makes Seungcheol want to know everything about him. Where he came from, why he’s here, how did he end up in the forest? Where does he live? Does he live in the nearby town? How long has he been here? How long is he staying?

Curiosity is like a burning fire that only extinguishes when satisfied and Seungcheol doesn’t think he’s going to be satisfied any time soon.

So instead, he says, “I’d let you.” 

Jeonghan blinks at him before cocking a perfectly arched eyebrow. “Let me what?” He laughs. _Don’t say it._

“Bite me.” Seungcheol clarifies.  

It takes all of Jeonghan vampiric determination not to shove the werewolf against the sofa and sink his fangs into that one, thick pulsating artery by his throat. He’s been watching it throb for the past ten minutes.

Foolish, _foolish_ werewolf. How utterly ridiculous of him to say that so easily to a vampire. Doesn’t he know _anything_ about vampires? Does he really think every one of them is as merciful as he? Jeonghan scoffs. He was merciful _one_ time. The reality of the current situation is that he hasn’t fed all day and about half an hour ago, his throat had begun to feel scratchy.

He _should_ sink his fangs into Seungcheol. The last time he did felt amazing — more than anything he’s ever felt before. It set a tingling on the surface of his skin and a searing warmth in his body that lasted a over week. It was nothing like his other regular feeds.

Jeonghan wondered if it is because werewolves are supernatural. He would have discussed it with Jisoo and Jun but —

Neither of them know that Jeonghan is here. They don’t even really know about Seungcheol, the _werewolf._

He told them how he made it back alive; that a man was stupid enough to wander within drink range. Both his sired probably assumed that Jeonghan killed him and he didn’t say anything to dispute their assumptions. In fact, he never again mentioned Seungcheol. 

It’s not like Jeonghan to hide things from Jisoo and Jun. At least, not things as monumental as seeing a werewolf for the second time. To be honest, he’s still not sure why he’s here.

“You shouldn’t say that so easily.” Jeonghan clicks his tongue despite his thirst. Half of him is irritated and the other half is incredulous. Seungcheol the werewolf sure took things to a whole new level of _stupid._ Untagged wolves are so weird. “Your life is on the line.”

“You couldn’t have spared me the first time just to kill me now.” Seungcheol laughs with a confidence that picks at Jeonghan’s nerves.

Oh, he _should_ kill him. He really should. He should suck him dry and leave his wasted body mauled on the ground for someone to find. He should make Seungcheol afraid of him, wring out frightened noises from his plush mouth and mess up his dark, mussy head of hair.

He should.

But if Jeonghan kills him, he won’t be able to see the werewolf again.

The vampire freezes at his own thought. He stares unmoving at Seungcheol for a second. Dark raven hair falling over his handsome face and a lopsided smile curved on his lips. An expression of open trust that Jeonghan doesn’t understand. Seungcheol has absolutely no business looking at him like that.

The words tumble out of his lips before he can really think them through.

“You underestimate me.” Jeonghan bites, rising from his seat. Seungcheol tracks his movement with his big, soft eyes and the vampire feels uncomfortably vulnerable.

“I’m sorry.” Seungcheol says gently. His expression is careful when he continues. “I didn’t mean to offend.”

The werewolf stands and Jeonghan takes a reflexive step backwards. Seungcheol has misunderstood but he cannot find it in himself to correct him. There’s an unfamiliar feeling swirling in Jeonghan’s chest and it scares him.

“I should go.” He says, leaving little room for Seungcheol to say otherwise. Jeonghan doesn’t even wait for a reply. One second and he’s gone.

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol glances around his living room but he knows he looks in vain. Jeonghan has left — with a soft gust of wind and the slight creak of his door. Seungcheol rubs a hand over his mouth and kicks himself. 

He and his big, fat mouth. What did he even say? He suggested Jeonghan bite him. _Really,_ Seungcheol. Maybe that was considered rude. Perhaps it was accidentally offensive. Definitely not one of his finest hours.

If he was worried that Jeonghan wouldn’t come back before, now he’s almost a hundred percent sure the vampire is never showing up at his house ever again. The thought makes Seungcheol drop back down onto his sofa with a soft sigh.

 

* * *

 

Jisoo is almost home when he stills by the side lane that weaves into a public park and narrows his eyes. He glances around quickly to make sure that nobody is around before turning on his heel into the lane.

It’s not more than twenty meters in that a waft of _red_ invades his senses. He quickens his steps, eyes wide and searching. When he finally sees the body, he bites back a curse.

The man is dead. There is no doubt about it.

Sucked dry like a juice box.

Jisoo presses his lips together and rolls his sleeves up. He can’t leave him here. The body is still warm when he flips it over his back easily and flits into the park. It is late enough in the evening that he moves undetected. Thankfully the park isn’t well utilised by the general public and it is empty when Jisoo places the man on a park bench.

He drapes his coat over the body and lowers his head in a silent apology before heading home.

Pushing his way into the house, Jisoo hears Jun greet him cheerfully. “You’re home~” The younger vampire smiles from where he’s lying on the floor, feet propped up on the sofa. In his hands, his phone with which he’s playing a game.

“I’m home.” Jisoo smiles. “Have you had dinner?”

“Nope, Jeonghan wanted to wait for you.” Jun jabs a hand towards the elder vampire’s bedroom. “He’s not thirsty.”

“I wonder why.” Jisoo mutters under his breath. Jun shoots a curious glance at him but Jisoo is already walking towards the bedroom. 

He knocks twice before letting himself in. The smell on his best friend is faint but more than enough to be incriminating. Jeonghan is lying on his bed. He’s on his side curled up in little ball and the sight makes Jisoo automatically less the scolding he was about to give.

Something happened.

He clicks the bedroom door shut gently and Jeonghan turns to look at him. Blonde hair tousled from lying down, Jeonghan looks a picture of a soft mess.

Jisoo sighs inwardly. He will be gentle.

“We had a deal.” Jisoo says, clasping his hands behind his back.

“We have many.” Jeonghan murmurs.

“I moved him to the park.” Jisoo continues despite how lacking the blondes replies are. Their usual teasing undertones are missing. “A bit much to leave him by the trash, don’t you think?”

Jeonghan rolls onto his belly and cradles his face in his hands. At the mention of his latest victim, his face lights up. “Consequence of an accidental rendezvous.”

“Are you saying it was accidental?” Jisoo eyes his best friend carefully. Jeonghan is hiding something from him.

“I’m saying I’m sorry.” Jeonghan makes a face.

“That’s not how an apology goes.” Jisoo chides. “I thought we were done with this. I bring home enough red for you to stay off the streets.”

“It was one time.”

“Actually, this is the 13th time.” Jisoo corrects him with a flick of a finger.

“Are you seriously counting?” Jeonghan gasps.

“I’m tracking your progress.”

“Well, how am I doing Dr. Hong?”

“Pretty well actually. You were nearing three months.”

“Three months!” Jeonghan exclaims, eyes widening. He throws his head back and lets lose a manic laugh. “I’m so good.”

“Wrong. You relapsed. You’re back to zero.”

“You make me sound like an addict.”

Jisoo shoots a knowing look at his best friend. “You are.” 

“It is in my nature.” Jeonghan deflects. He puffs out his chest and begins in a sing-song manner, completely unapologetic. “I am a predatory beast. I prey on the young and the innocent. I take what I —“

Jisoo glares at him.

Jeonghan purses his lips before relenting. “I am a _reformed_ vampire.”

Jisoo raises his brows and Jeonghan sighs loudly. 

“I don’t hunt innocent humans _anymore._ ” He says in a bored, monotonous tone. “I drink unexciting bags of donated blood that humans willingly provide and Jisoo _steals_.” Jeonghan’s eyes sparkle. 

The smart remark earns him a well aimed throw of Jisoo’s pen and the blonde yelps in surprise. 

“I think you’ve made Jun wait long enough.” Jisoo tilts his head towards the living room. “Let’s have dinner.” We will talk later, he thinks.

Jeonghan grins and slides off his bed before throwing the pen back at Jisoo. 

His best friend catches it easily and slots it back into his briefcase. The grin on Jeonghan’s face spreads. “Ever thought about throwing knives?”

Jisoo rolls his eyes. “Why would I need throwing knives, Jeonghan?”

“You don’t like to get your hands dirty.” The blonde shrugs.

“So?”

"Instead of sticking your fangs into someone, you could just stick knives in them.” Jeonghan suggests innocently like he’s just solved all of Jisoo’s concerns. 

“I won’t be sticking anything into anyone, thank you very much.” Jisoo grabs Jeonghan and begins pushing him towards the door.

“I’m just _saying._ It might be worth trying out.”

Jisoo makes a disinterested noise and quickens his pace towards the door. They are a hands width away when Jeonghan jams his foot to the floor and swings around.

“So,” Jeonghan begins. “You don’t like me drinking from innocent humans.”

“How’d you figure that one out?” Jisoo quirks a mocking eyebrow and Jeonghan smacks his chest. 

They exchange a few playful swipes before Jeonghan asks a little more seriously, “what if someone wants to be bitten? Am I allowed then?”

Jisoo jerks his head back in disbelief. He makes a sound to ridicule Jeonghan’s question as he laughs. “What kind of idiot would _want_ to be bitten by a vampire?”

 

* * *

 

Just like Seungcheol predicted, Jeonghan doesn’t come back.

He cannot decide which is worse: having to live with the knowledge that he singlehandedly offended the first vampire he met or having to live with the fact that he is never going to see Jeonghan again.

Both are terrible. He’s never been this clumsy with social interactions. He may even go so far as to say he’s pretty good at them. It’s something he took pride in… Thus, see currently wounded self-esteem: here.

Personal evaluation aside, three whole weeks of ruminating over their conversation and trying to pick what he did wrong apart, Seungcheol has come to the sobering realisation that he might harbour some feelings towards Jeonghan.

To put it down just as ‘feelings’ seems vague and thoughtless but trust that Seungcheol has spent many hours thinking about this. He can assure you that is not at all thoughtless. It is exactly what it says on the tin. Feelings. Seungcheol seems to have caught them. He can’t label them more specifically because he doesn’t actually _know_ what they are.

All he knows is that when his mind is idle, it drifts to the blonde vampire and his teasing smile. Seungcheol thinks about how they met and how Jeonghan found him. He thinks about that day he got scared shitless seeing the vampire outside his kitchen window, he thinks about the mangos.

He thinks about it all a whole lot.

That’s how he realises that when he does, his heart races. Thinking about Jeonghan makes him nervous but at the same time, bold. He wants to blurt out his thoughts and ask a hundred questions. There are so many things he still wants to know.

These _feelings_ however, become the most obvious when Seungcheol feels a weighted sense of loss remembering that he ruined it.

 

* * *

 

“Is this a stale batch?” Jeonghan sticks out his tongue with distaste after tasting the red that Jisoo brought home. His best friend makes an unamused face.

“These were drawn today.”

“I don’t like type O.” Jeonghan grumbles.

Next to him, Jun sticks a straw into a fresh bag and sucks at it cheerily. Jisoo waves a hand at the younger vampire before saying to Jeonghan: “can’t you appreciate this like Jun? Look at him. He’s my favourite.”

Jeonghan clicks his tongue. “ _I’m_ your favourite.” He snaps, glaring at Jisoo at the same time. “Thanks for getting _red,_ we all know how incapable I am at getting my own.”

“Not today you aren’t.” Jisoo frowns at Jeonghan’s mocking tone. “I don’t risk my job every day for nothing.”

“I know. _But_ in the event you get caught, we’ll just move towns again.” Jeonghan latches back onto the blood bag and sucks unenthusiastically. “You can pick this time.”

“I know where you’ve been going, Yoon Jeonghan.” Jisoo says, “and if we have to move, it won’t be because of me.”

An involuntary spark of dread runs up Jeonghan’s spine as his mind flashes to a certain handsome werewolf in the woods. No. Jisoo can’t have found out. There’s no way. Its been weeks! He hasn’t gone back since. Besides, Seungcheol is untagged. Even if Jisoo did find out, Jeonghan can talk his way out of it.

Noting his reaction, Jun raises his eyes at the blonde and Jeonghan shrugs. “I don’t know what you mean.” He sniffs.

“I know you’ve been visiting the park.” Jisoo folds his arms over his chest in a graceful manner.

 _Oh._ The park. Pfft. Whatever. 

“So?” Jeonghan relaxes into a smile.

“It’s your favourite spot to hunt.” Jisoo says. “It’s been three weeks and you’re already caving. You remember that vampire you met last week? Well, he’s dead. They caught him because he was feeding out in the open.”

“I’m not _that_ dumb.” Jeonghan clicks his tongue, “I’ve been at this longer than you have.”

“And we’ve moved at least six times because of you.” Jisoo counters. His comment induces an indignant silence and Jisoo sighs before trying again, softer. “Don’t you want to settle down at some point? I get that travelling is fun, I know both you and Jun enjoy discovering new places.” He glances at the younger vampire before continuing. “But we can’t live this way forever.”

“Get with the program. This _is_ how vampires live, Jisoo.” Jeonghan cuts in.

“It is how _other_ vampires live, yes.”

“We can do whatever we want.”

“We do whatever you want.” Jisoo corrects.

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan glares so suddenly at Jisoo that Jun sinks into his chair. The blonde's gaze is fiery sharp.

Bag of red clutched in his hands, Jun sucks the liquid slowly so as to not make any unnecessary noise. It is in his best interest to never get involved with the many quarrels of the other two vampires. The first and last time he tried he was very promptly shut down by Jisoo. He thinks it was a merciful move to save him from Jeonghan’s unpredictable swings. 

Now, Jun watches quietly but attentively. He takes note of what happens and watches Jisoo steer the argument to a close. It’s like watching performance art; like a sort of dance. And at the very end, Jun lends his companionship to the one who’s lost.

When Jeonghan loses, which is often since he’s up against Jisoo, he goes to his bedroom to sulk. Jun follows him and lies next to the elder vampire as he grumbles. He usually stays there until there is nothing left to grumble about. Then they sometimes sneak out and wreck a little havoc on the neighbouring village to make Jeonghan feel better.

When Jisoo loses, which is rarely, Jun makes him a small pot of pu-er tea and sits with him while he drinks. Vampires don’t usually consume human food because too much of it messes with their system and makes them ill but tea in small doses seems ok. It also calms Jisoo down a lot so Jun keeps a fresh bag of leaves in the kitchen just in case.

Right now, Jun has his personal bets that Jisoo is going to win. Only because this is something that they’ve fought about before and Jun has seen it play out. 

“What are you trying to say,” Jeonghan’s voice drops low and dangerous. An intimidation technique that works on everyone but Jisoo. Jun doesn’t know how Jisoo does it because the one time Jeonghan used it on him, he nearly fell to his knees.

“I am saying that you behave selfishly. We are one, not three. When you mess up, both Jun and I pick up the pieces.”

Jeonghan exhales sharply from his nostrils. “You’re just saying that because you don’t want me attacking humans. This is less about logistics and more about your moral standards.” He leans into Jisoo’s space. “ _Dr._ Hong.”

The frown on Jisoo’s forehead deepens and for a second, Jun thinks he’s going to put Jeonghan in his place. He’s seen Jisoo do it before and honestly, it amazes as much as it frightens. But Jisoo lets out a controlled breath before looking at the blonde head on.

“I won’t pretend I am okay with you attacking humans. Just like how I expect you to acknowledge that you don’t think of consequences.”

Jeonghan scoffs loudly. “Nothing bad has happened.”

“You’re really saying that when just weeks ago you were almost mauled to death.”

“I’m here, aren’t I?” The elder vampire rolls his eyes. 

“You were barely there. If that man hadn’t found you to be sucked dry, you would have died. You may have immortality to protect you against time but if death wants you, it will take you.” Jisoo’s voice hardens.

“You still think like a human.” Jeonghan laughs before his mouth turns downwards dangerously, “you’re a vampire, Jisoo. You should act like one.”

“Like you?” Jisoo shakes his head, “I’d rather die.”

Jun’s eyes widen a fraction as he feels dread drop in his gut. Oh _no._ Jisoo went there. He really went there. If Jeonghan had a sore spot, this would be it. Jun has to clench his fists against the table so he doesn’t lift them to cover his face in horror.

A flash of anger washes over the blonde and he stands from where he sits. The chair scratches against their floorboards and Jun sinks further down into his seat. He watches anxiously as Jeonghan leans into Jisoo’s space.

Sire against sired but Jisoo shows no sign on backing down. Jun wonders how easily Jeonghan _can_ kill Jisoo and feels that swirling of dread grow in his stomach.

“Take that back.” Jeonghan says dangerously.

The quietly adamant expression that Jisoo wears, grinds at the elder vampire. A minute of tension and then Jeonghan spits, “I should have left you in that motel to rot.”

Jun cringes but Jisoo doesn’t react. He just stares at Jeonghan unmoving. Times like these, Jun wonders if it should really be Jisoo that he’s wary of. 

“I wouldn’t have stopped you.” The words are clear and concise when they leave Jisoo’s lips. Jun sees the exact moment they hit Jeonghan and he wonders if it’s too late for him to leave the table..

Anger wafts off Jeonghan in dark waves and he grips the blood bag in his hands until his nails puncture the plastic. Red trickles down his fingers and Jun gets a wave of the scent.

A second — and then, a gust of wind and the front door slams.

Jun flickers his gaze at Jisoo worriedly. The older vampire lets out a small but controlled breath and moves to clean up the wasted red.

“What if he’s going to feed?” Jun dares to ask, although meekly. The way Jeonghan left cannot mean anything good for the town they currently reside in. Last time they moved because horrifying murders shook a once peaceful town. _Angel ripper,_ they called him.

Jisoo closes his eyes for a second. “Then I will clean up when he is done.” He sighs. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

He doesn’t say what but Jun knows exactly what he means. He fiddles with his own bag of blood, which is drained and offers. “If it’s any consolation, I think the red tastes the same.” He tries to lighten the mood. “I mean now I know exactly what each of the types taste like. Previously it was wild guessing.”

Jisoo looks at him kindly. “Thank you.” Then he laughs a quiet sound. “But it’s not the taste Jeonghan is after.”

 

* * *

 

Town square is bustling and filled with humans about their meaningless tasks. Jeonghan clenches his jaw as he weaves through the crowd. He’s searching for a suitable target. Yes, he is. He will drain the town dry if only to make a huge show of it so he can throw it in Jisoo’s face.

How _dare_ he, Jeonghan seethes. 

How dare he use that against Jeonghan. Ungrateful, horrid, the most useless of sired. Jeonghan’s first sired and the _worst._ As of today, he prefers Jun. Jun is sweet. He was willingly turned and as a vampire, he would have been perfect if not for Jisoo’s meddlesome _morals_. 

Jeonghan scoffs.

Someone bumps into the blonde and he glares at the quickly flustering man. An anxious apology tumbles from his lips and Jeonghan turns away, irritated. He clicks his tongue. Stupid human.

He thinks for a second that he should dig his fangs into that man but thought is so suddenly off-putting that he doesn’t. Jeonghan isn’t even thirsty now because he just fed.

Maybe he should snap some necks and arrange them in a pile for Jisoo to find. He can decorate town square, liven it up a little. Jeonghan laughs to himself. An entertained, bubbly sound that cuts off when he catches someone staring at him. He stares back and the person adverts his gaze quickly.

“Tch,” Jeonghan frowns. Humans are such pathetic creatures. Fragile and needlessly complicated. Useless in more ways than Jeonghan can count and yet, he decided to turn two of them.

Just thinking about it makes him angry all over again. He’s managed on his own for years and he’s lived just fine. Meeting Jisoo in that hospital was coincidental. Their friendship, accidental. Jeonghan makes an annoyed sound at himself. What was he thinking? All Jisoo has done since Jeonghan turned him is turn Jeonghan’s life upside down.

First he restricts Jeonghan’s hunting. Then he makes Jeonghan feel all sorts of useless emotions like guilt. Heck, he’s smack in the middle of a crowd of walking blood bags and the thought of causing a scene doesn’t entice like it used to.

Jisoo did all this.

And Jeonghan _let_ him.

Who’s the pathetic creature now?!

 

* * *

 

Boot on the wooden plank he’s currently sawing through, Seungcheol pulls his shirt over his head. The material had begun to cling to his skin uncomfortably so — off it goes. He wipes his sweat away with it before scrunching the shirt into a ball and flinging it to his front door.

He misses and it ends up on the soil but Seungcheol shrugs. He can pick it up later. Now, though, he must protect his vegetable garden. When he first thought to plant his own, he got really excited. To be fair, he is _still_ excited but the nosey bunnies that live just a little away from him have decided that his vegetables are now _theirs._

So, he’s building a fence as protective measures.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to share. He’s totally up for sharing. It’s just that his precious vegetables don’t even get a chance to grow. The bunnies chomp happily through all of the baby shoots that he plants!

It just won’t do.

Seungcheol turns to stare accusingly at where little brown ears peek curiously through the foliage.

“Not today.” He says. “Or tomorrow! Maybe a few weeks from now but definitely not any time soon.”

The brown ears twitch at his words and Seungcheol nods to himself. He picks up his saw and begins working furiously. Soon the sun will set and that means one more day that his veggies go unprotected.

 

* * *

 

Jun’s face is so close to the window he’s peering out from that his breath fogs the glass. Jisoo glances at his watch and sighs. It’s been well over six hours. Where are you, Jeonghan?

The sun is setting and when night comes, she brings with her a multitude of other problems the day keeps away. _Ferals_ and the hunt after them. If Jeonghan gets tangled in that mess, Jisoo’s worries will come to pass.

“Should we go look for him?” Jun asks, eyes still scanning outside.

Jisoo rubs the back of his neck slowly. “Let’s give him a while more.” Two hours, max. 

“At least nobody is screaming.” The younger vampire offers.

“At least nobody is screaming.” Jisoo echoes.

 

* * *

 

The sky is a spray of orange and pink. Jeonghan presses himself against the big oak tree he’s chosen to hide behind and asks himself for the third time, _what am I doing here?_

Wandering around town got boring after awhile and sat at a pub whilst men and women alike ogled him wasn’t exactly what Jeonghan had in mind when he temper-stalked out of the house. He got bored but he doesn’t want to go home. He’s not finished feeing like he’s been wronged.

Much to his frustration, Jeonghan also didn’t feel like fooling around with humans. Which is surprising, since he always wants to fool around with humans. Today, humans have done nothing but turn him off and Jeonghan wants nothing to do with them.

Being irritated and strolling down main street was when Jeonghan remembered: there _is_ somewhere he can go to kill time. It is the perfect place actually. Jisoo doesn’t know about it, it’s way out of town and deep into the forest behind. There isn’t even a track leading to the place.

The only reason Jeonghan knows how to get there is because he’s been there twice already.

It seems like lady luck is on his side. Seungcheol the werewolf is home. He’s outside his house, sawing like a madman at a piece of wood. When Jeonghan first laid eyes on him, he swung back behind the tree to hide the involuntary flush that washed over his face.

_Why isn’t Seungcheol wearing a shirt?!_

Jeonghan almost clicks his tongue. But then he remembers, the werewolf will hear him. He makes an irritated face that is more embarrassed than anything, and peers back around the tree.

He won’t say it out loud because his pride disallows it, but Seungcheol is a very handsome wolf. He thought it the first time he saw him and all the other subsequent times. It is the combination of those big, doe eyes, that strong nose, plush lips and chiseled jaw. It is not something Jeonghan thought he would ever find attractive. Yet somehow, all of those fit so perfectly on Seungcheol’s face that it almost annoys the vampire.

The werewolf has an appeal that Jeonghan isn’t quite ready to admit yet. There’s something about the way he moves; firm and steady yet gentle and careful. It is everything Jeonghan is not and everything Jeonghan would usually find rather uninteresting. For some inexplicable reason, Jeonghan finds it interesting on _Seungcheol._ Perhaps him being a werewolf contributes.

It’s not like Jeonghan gets to interact with many werewolves. Most, if not all of them would kill him on sight. Ah. There, he just solved this trivial mystery. The mystery of why he’s come all this way to see the werewolf again. It’s curiosity and absolutely nothing else.

It is definitely not the way Seungcheol’s muscles ripple when he works and most obviously not the way a sheen of sweat coats his honeyed skin. Jeonghan almost scoffs. Of course he doesn’t find the werewolf attractive. He’s merely making an observation.

Enough observing. Jeonghan is feeling very unamused. He’s been watching Seungcheol work at this piece of wood for the past few silent minutes.

What _is_ he doing?

Jeonghan glances around the area and spots a terribly mismanaged garden. It’s small and the plants are half dead. He makes a face. Whatever Seungcheol is doing, he sucks at it.

Those tomato saplings need something to climb and why is there a random aloe vera plant? The werewolf has not planned this _at all._ Jeonghan rolls his eyes. Doesn’t he know the neighbouring bunnies will blaze through his vegetation?

There are already six in the nearby vicinity watching him work. No doubt mocking Seungcheol like Jeonghan is. That makes a total of seven creatures watching the werewolf, Jeonghan included. Together they watch Seungcheol grunt though his sawing, then hammer away at what seems to be a make-shift fence. Honestly, he should just buy wire fencing instead of trying to build one. It’s so much easier.

By the fifth plank hammered in place, Jeonghan is bored so he steps out from behind his tree.

 

* * *

 

“Hi.” A voice comes from behind Seungcheol.

He jumps in fright and slams his hammer against his thumb. A yelp of pain spills from his lips and Seungcheol swings around towards the source. 

He didn't smell anyone at  _all._

What the — !

His thumb is throbbing mass of pain but Seungcheol barely feels it. He’s too busy staring at the vampire peering unimpressed at his handiwork. His heart nearly gives at the sight.

“Hello,” Seungcheol breathes.

It’s _Jeonghan._ He’s standing about a meter away and his beautiful blonde hair is tied back in a messy pony-tail. The vampire has on a soft, cream shirt that billows in the wind. It’s baffling how Seungcheol didn’t pick up a scent. In fact, it’s really concerning to know that vampires have no scent.

Straining his nose and the best Seungcheol can pick up on is a hit of citrus. It’s probably coming from Jeonghan’s clothes but Seungcheol will take it.

He can’t believe Jeonghan came back.

Seungcheol’s pulse leaps into a race. 

“You have a six problems.” Jeonghan says, seemingly disinterested. How he’s speaking in such a calm and nonchalant way is beyond Seungcheol. The werewolf can barely find the words to reply.

“Huh?” He manages.

Jeonghan points to the nearest bunny that Seungcheol knows has been watching. “They’re waiting to eat your garden.”

Seungcheol blinks slowly. It’s takes a moment for his brain to click and when it does he exclaims. “Ah! Yes. That is what this fence is for.” He waves at what he’s working on.

The expression that the vampire puts on makes Seungcheol suddenly embarrassed about his make-shift fence. “It’s a work in progress.” He explains.

“There’s an easier way.” Jeonghan starts and before Seungcheol can ask what, he says, “race you. Whoever who catches more wins.”

“Catches—“ Seungcheol’s eyes widen in horror as he sees the vampire dart forward to the nearest bunny. Seungcheol vaults to intercept, heart pounding. A second of supernatural movement and he’s crouched over the petrified bunny like a meat shield. “No, no, no, no!” He blurts frantically. _They’re my friends!_

A swish of wind and the vampire stops. Seungcheol looks up at Jeonghan from where he’s crouched and shakes his head. “They’re a family.” He gasps. The other five have scurried away in obvious panic whilst the one in Seungcheol’s arms, shakes like a leaf.

He murmurs something comforting to the frightened bunny and Jeonghan stares at him, perplexed. He frowns. “They were eating your vegetables.” He says.

“Yes but,” Seungcheol lowers the bunny in his arms to the first floor and it bolts off without looking back. “They’re just cheeky.” Oh my god, he nearly lost _Mopsy._ Seungcheol scrubs his hands over his face. That was terrifying.

Beautiful, _beautiful_ vampire but also, crazy.

Very crazy. 

“They’re my friends, they were just being silly.” He scans the woods for signs of fluffy tails but none are in sight. Jeonghan really scared them to bits. Seungcheol will have to apologise later.

“You can talk to them?” Jeonghan’s eyebrows tick upwards. 

“Well — not exactly.” Seungcheol makes a face before blinking earnestly, “but they really mean no harm.”

“Hm.” Jeonghan sniffs.

And then silence. A somewhat awkward atmosphere surrounds the two. Seungcheol steals a glance at the vampire and his heart swells involuntarily. _He came back._ Seungcheol wasn’t sure he would _ever,_ but here he is, in the flesh.

Seungcheol can’t believe it.

Sure, he tried to kill _Mopsy_ but he’s here!

Like the first and all the other times, Jeonghan is picture perfect. A physical embodiment of all that is beautiful in the world. That sounds wildly exaggerated but Seungcheol is just being honest. Never has he seen somebody so breath-taking that his heart stutters in its beat. Now is as good a time as any for him to surrender to the fact that he may never get used to looking at Jeonghan.

Every time will stun like the very first time.

“So um,” Seungcheol clears his throat. “How— how’s your day been?”

_How’s your day been???_

It’s the best he can do right now. His mind is a huge blank sheet.

He’s just happy to see him. 

Jeonghan’s gaze arrows on him. It is evaluative and guarded. So intense it makes Seungcheol feel like all of him is being seen - naked. It doesn't help that he is  _already_ half naked.

The vampire takes a slow step forward and the space between the two supernaturals close. Seungcheol drops his gaze down to where their feet stand before flickering his gaze back up to Jeonghan. The sight steals his breath a little. Jeonghan is in his space and his face, just inches away.

Deep and intense is his stare before the words whisper from Jeonghan's lips. “Is your offer still good?”

Seungcheol’s heart is thundering in his chest at the vampire being so close. Thoughts of his _feelings_ are surfacing and surfacing all at once so Seungcheol is overwhelmed. He actually barely even hears Jeonghan.

“What?”

“Your offer,” the vampire repeats, “is it still good?”

Seungcheol watches Jeonghan’s lips move.

My— _o h._

A flush of heat crawls up his neck. “Yeah.” He breathes. His offer. If Jeonghan is bringing it up now, surely it couldn’t have been the reason Seungcheol thought displeased the vampire isn’t he first place. It must have been something else he said. What else did he say? 

Jeonghan steps around Seungcheol in a graceful movement, eyeing the werewolf in a way that makes him feel like he’s been put on display. It’s thrilling. 

“I won’t ask again.” Jeonghan murmurs.

The words send a shiver of anticipation up Seungcheol’s spine and at the back of his mind, he wonders if his normal flight reflexes are broken. Here he is pretty much offering up himself as sustenance to a vampire and no part of his brain is flagging this as danger.

He's nervous, sure. But the nervousness he currently feels comes from a place of uncharacteristic shyness. Jeonghan _is_ staring at him rather intensely after all. This whole situation just escalated within minutes and to be quite honest, Seungcheol is just rolling with it.

The past few weeks of feeling awful about never seeing Jeonghan again made him decide that should the vampire ever come back, Seungcheol will do whatever he wants.

Not a very smart werewolf is he?

He’s always been more of a heart guy than a brains guy. Right now his heart is flipping on itself and pumping like crazy so it mean something.

Jeonghan moves forward and Seungcheol holds a hand out, “maybe we should go inside?”

 

* * *

 

He must be blooming mad.

That is all Jeonghan can say about the matter. He’s given Seungcheol plenty of time to tap out but the werewolf hasn’t even so much as _glanced_ at the exit. He literally just invited Jeonghan in. He’s not thinking this through is he? Well, it’s not like Jeonghan is thinking this through either.

The way Seungcheol is, is slowly but surely doing away with whatever self-control Jisoo has tried to indoctrinate Jeonghan with. His baser instincts slipping through the cracks. Yes. He is a predatory beast. A creature of the night. He takes what he wants and right now what he wants is to sink his teeth into this frustratingly handsome werewolf.

He doesn’t think about it anymore. 

Jeonghan shoves Seungcheol into his own house. Despite the werewolf being significantly broader, Jeonghan has his way easily. A tiny voice at the back of his mind tells him that it is because Seungcheol is letting him but he doesn’t entertain the thought for long.

He has better things to do than to analyse what he’s about to do.

 

* * *

 

 

They stumble, albeit clumsily into the house and Seungcheol manages to shut his front door before being slammed against a wall. The back of his head hits the cement but he barely feels the impact. He’s distracted by the solid grip Jeonghan has on his neck.

It’s tight but not tight enough to hurt. Jeonghan is almost pressed up against him. The vampire’s hands feel cool to the touch but Seungcheol feels like he’s on fire. Their bodies flirt an inch of a distance away and Seungcheol lifts a hand to Jeonghan’s waist.

The blonde doesn’t react to the contact. No, his eyes are locked on Seungcheol’s as his hand drifts down the werewolf’s chest. A feather light touch that seems to go on for an excruciating minute before it jams against Seungcheol’s stomach, pinning him in place. The werewolf grunts but it is not from pain. 

It’s a very new feeling to be pinned against a wall. Usually Seungcheol does the pinning but well, let’s just say he’s not complaining. His heart hammers in his chest and Jeonghan asks, “are you afraid?”

“No.” Seungcheol mutters. “Are you?”

Jeonghan tilts his head slightly and a little smile curves on his lips. “No.” He moves closer still.

Their noses almost touch.

“You don’t have to be gentle.” Seungcheol’s voice drops an octave lower. The hand he has on Jeonghan’s waist pulls the vampire closer in a bold yet careful movement. It is a strangely intimate moment. One that Seungcheol finds himself oddly attached to. The cool press of Jeonghan’s hand against his bare stomach is a feeling he thinks he will think about for a long time.

 

* * *

 

 

“No?” Jeonghan's voice is a caress of a whisper. He flickers his gaze up at Seungcheol and the werewolf stares back. Then Jeonghan breaks eye contact, slanting his head towards Seungcheol’s neck.

The thick, pulsating artery that he’d been watching before is just a breath away. Rhythmic and inviting, Jeonghan watches Seungcheol’s skin jump with every pump of his heart. An ache sets in Jeonghan’s jaw and it begs to be satisfied.

He leans in and Seungcheol tilts his head in offering. Frightening how that simple gesture sends a jolt of pleasure up Jeonghan’s spine. He’s never had someone offer themselves like that. He usually just took whatever he wanted. It felt strange to be given something.

Seungcheol feels like a warm bath of sunshine. He is molten fire where Jeonghan is cool ice. They are nothing alike and yet here they are, locked in an embrace.

Jeonghan presses his lips against Seungcheol’s skin and the werewolf pulls him closer. There is no way to be any closer than they are but Jeonghan finds himself wanting the same. What is this? Werewolf magic, probably. Jeonghan has never felt like this before. He almost forgets that he’s trying to take advantage of the werewolf.

When did this become something they both obviously want?

He darts his tongue out to taste. Salty. Seungcheol’s skin is glazed in a sheen of sweat from when he was working before and it surprises Jeonghan that he doesn’t mind. He runs his tongue along the pulsating artery and Seungcheol exhales sharply.

The grip on Jeonghan’s waist tightens and it is all the permission the vampire needs. He bares his fangs and holds Seungcheol’s shoulder as he presses in to puncture skin. He is gentle for reasons he cannot yet explain.

Fangs sinking — Seungcheol inhales and Jeonghan latches.

It is everything Jeonghan remembers and _more._ The red floods his mouth as he draws. Molten, searing warmth invading all of his senses. He grips Seungcheol’s shoulder tighter as he sucks harder. It is everywhere. An overflow of pleasure washes over the vampire’s body as he feels the werewolf blood invade his system.

He almost moans. A bit of it escapes his lips and much to his surprise, Seungcheol rubs gently at his waist. It makes Jeonghan’s head spin. What is he doing? What are _they_ doing? He’s a werewolf! They’re breaking every supernatural law known to mankind. He’s going against everything his ancestors believe in. They’re going to kill him. Everything he knows is —

“Relax,” Seungcheol murmurs softly. “Go slowly.” 

His voice snaps Jeonghan out of his spiral and he realises how hard he’s bitten down. Red is all up in his senses. The surface of his skin tingles and his belly is warm.

Jeonghan unlatches to take a breath. If his heart could work, it’ll be pounding frantically against his ribs. It’s so good.

He doesn’t want to stop but he’s afraid that if he doesn’t, he never will. If he doesn’t, he’ll kill Seungcheol and this werewolf seems stupid enough to let him. Jeonghan presses his lips to the bite he’s made and licks the oozing red. The gesture is unexpectedly intimate, as is most of what has just happened and Jeonghan thinks it is better if he doesn’t think about it at all.

He swallows, suddenly unsure of what to do and pulls away to look at Seungcheol.

The way the werewolf is looking at him floors him. It steals all the clever words he planned to say right out of his mouth. Seungcheol gaze is tender although it has no right to be. Soft, despite what has just happened. And accepting, which Jeonghan doesn’t understand.

Both supernaturals stare at each other unmoving. It’s like they’re processing what just happened. Well, Jeonghan is processing it. Much to the vampire’s surprise, Seungcheol lifts his hand to the side of his face and runs his thumb over Jeonghan’s lips — wiping a bit of blood off.

“Can’t have you walking around like that.” Seungcheol has the gall to smile before he rolls his shoulder.

Jeonghan drops his gaze to the bite and finds himself asking before he thinks it through. “Did it hurt?”

The werewolf shakes his head. “You were gentle.”

_You were gentle._

Jeonghan stumbles out of the almost embrace. His legs moving to quickly propel him away from this foreign feeling. Seungcheol lets him go easily and doesn’t make to chase. Jeonghan flickers his gaze at the werewolf and presses his fingers against his lips.

He wasn’t thirsty but he drank anyway. And he’s not going to be thirsty for a while, but he wants to drink again.

The feeling is alarming.

“You have to go,” Seungcheol takes the words right out of his mouth.

Jeonghan stares at him. He can’t believe this werewolf. He can’t believe any part of him. Why did Seungcheol allow that? Why did he _let_ him? Jeonghan glances at the bite. It’s still bleeding and he’s torn between wanting a second taste and being concerned over it not healing. Don’t werewolves heal faster than that?

“It takes a while.” Seungcheol reads his mind _._ He gestures towards Jeonghan and says, “vampire.”

“Werewolf.” Jeonghan breathes.

_Werewolf._

_**Werewolf.** _

Seungcheol smiles.

“I— I have to go.” The words fall out of Jeonghan’s lips. Seungcheol nods slowly and Jeonghan blurts before he has the time to regret. “I’ll come back.”

And then he flits out there faster than he’s ever done before.

 

* * *

 

Jisoo stands to his feet the moment he hears Jeonghan outside and when the elder vampire lets himself in, they lock eyes. Relief washes over Jisoo. Jeonghan is fine.

The past few hours had been excruciating. Worried about Jeonghan, both he and Jun had gone to town in search of their sire but to no avail. Jisoo thought the absolute worst but the fact that he was still alive meant that Jeonghan was too. It was the only real source of comfort whilst waiting for Jeonghan to return. 

Now that he is looking at his best friend, Jisoo isn’t sure how he should feel. There’s something different about Jeonghan that Jisoo cannot pin point. There’s look in his eyes that stirs Jisoo’s reflex to protect.

“Are you okay?” Is the first thing he asks. Then he says, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that just now.” 

Jeonghan shakes his head and Jisoo presses his lips together. He walks slowly towards the blonde. Jeonghan is staring forward but his gaze isn’t focused. There’s a hint of red on his collar and Jisoo eyes it carefully.

When he’s finally opposite Jeonghan, Jisoo raises a hand to touch his arm but Jeonghan moves forward to pull him into an embrace.

“H-han?”

Jeonghan is shaking ever so slightly and alarms go off in Jisoo’s brain. “What happened?” He whispers, “are you okay? Did they find you?”

The elder vampire shakes his head where it’s buried in Jisoo’s shoulder and mumbles, “no.” 

“Okay.” Jisoo swallows. Then what? He rubs a comforting hand over Jeonghan’s back. There are so many questions but he will save them for later. For now, he just hugs his best friend.

If there is one thing that Jisoo’s learnt from the years he’s spent with Jeonghan, it is that despite his outward appearance and mannerisms, there are a lot of things that frighten him.

Things that Jeonghan will never admit to being afraid of, and things that he doesn’t even know he’s afraid of. Jisoo holds him closer.

“It’s okay.” He says. “You are fine now.”

 


	2. Race

Jeonghan is behaving strangely.

Stranger than _usual,_ Jisoo should clarify.

The morning after their fight, he found Jeonghan sat on his favourite armchair, staring blankly at his bedroom ceiling. Jeonghan on chairs is fairly common but Jeonghan spacing out, not so much.

When Jisoo told him he was leaving for work, the blonde had barely looked in his direction. Later he told Jun to keep an eye on the elder vampire and to call him if he did anything weird.

At work, Jun texted him to say that Jeonghan is googling tomato plants and although it confused Jisoo, he replied saying that is ok. But then he got another text that said that Jeonghan is rummaging through his red supply.

Jisoo calls Jun immediately. “What is he doing?”

“He’s uh— trying all of them.” Jun’s voice crackles over the line.

“He’s what?” Jisoo exclaims. “Why?” _Jeonghan is doing what now?_

“Uh,” Jun manages before Jisoo hears sound of shuffling and a little gasp. The phone is snatched. Suddenly Jeonghan is on the line. “We don’t have AB.”

“What?” Jisoo is ten shades of bewildered.

“We don’t have AB.” Jeonghan repeats.

Red, he’s talking about the red. Jisoo rubs his temples and smiles at the nurse walking by him. He’s not supposed to be on the phone. “Okay, we have the rest. Just pick something else.”

“I want AB.” Jeonghan says.

“AB is really rare, Jeonghan.” Jisoo’s voice drops low as he scans the area for anyone who might be eavesdropping. There is nobody but Jisoo is paranoid nonetheless. Stealing from a hospital doesn’t exactly give him a good night’s sleep. “There are people who need that. Can’t you just take a B?”

Silence over the line. Jisoo can hear Jeonghan frowning and in that same second, he gets a flash of dread. What if Jeonghan goes out to _find_ his own AB.

“Okay.” Jisoo says quickly. “I’ll bring some home later. Just, _please_ , don’t do anything I wouldn’t. Can you pass the phone back to Jun?”

Shuffling.

More shuffling.

No shuffling.

Jisoo can hear Jun press the phone against his ear and almost _see_ the curiosity on his face.

“If he leaves the house, tell me.” Jisoo orders.

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan doesn’t leave the house.

There is no news from home and, in this particular instant, no news means great news.

By the time Jisoo gets home with a still-warm bag of AB, he finds the two vampires huddled by the kitchen sink giggling to themselves.

"What are you two doing?" Jisoo asks, immediately suspicious.

Before he gets an answer, the scent of red wafts into his senses. Jisoo vaults forward, bag abandoned on the floor.

Oh my god, _please._

Not another head.

It was _so_ difficult to get rid of the previous one.

Jeonghan makes a small but cute noise as he’s unceremoniously shoved to the corner. Jisoo grips the edge of the sink and stares into it. A breath-hold of a second and then he sighs with relief.

No head.

He straightens his back and wipes his hands on his pants before deadpanning. “What is this?”

There’s no head, sure. But there’s an opened bag of red coagulating in the kitchen sink and to add to this, there’s a chilli floating in it. What the hell?

“Jelly!” Jun exclaims.

Jeonghan clasps his hands together in glee. “ _Red_ jelly.”

“Chilli flavoured.” Jun adds.

Jisoo has to close his eyes for a second as he takes a deep, long breath. After he exhales, he says, “firstly, that is disgu—“ a quick glance at Jun’s wounded face has Jisoo clearing his throat. “ _Interesting_. But please, don’t play with our feeds. It’s difficult enough for me to get them.”

Jeonghan makes a face. His lips pull downwards and he pouts so hard Jisoo wants to smack him. “Boo hoo, Jisoo the killjoy.”

“Jisoo the killjoy brought back fresh AB and is going to hold it hostage till you both clean this up.”

The elder vampire blanks for a second before he swerves around to shoot a look at Jun. Together, although most reluctantly, they clean the mess. At one point, Jisoo even catches Jun trying to taste the clotting red. He stops him before he can. “You’re going to be sick.” He insists.

Jeonghan swats Jun’s hands away and pours the weird mixture down the sink. It makes a funny gurgle on the way down. When everything is clean and put away, the elder vampire throws out a hand at Jisoo.

_Give._

See, the strange thing about all this is how accommodating Jeonghan is being. He doesn’t argue back much anymore. It’s been almost two weeks since he started drinking red from the bag obediently. He doesn’t even throw a snarky comment about how it tastes. He even does everything Jisoo tells him to.

That’s great, right?

Right.

So why does Jisoo feel like he’s missing _something._

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan has a problem.

It’s been fourteen days of dancing around said problem and now he feels he must address it. The problem is that the comforting warmth in his chest is fading and he doesn’t know how to stop it from leaving.

He’s tried everything.

By everything he means every single type of red that he can manage to convince Jisoo to bring home in exchange for not ripping the town humans to shreds. It was of no use. None of them sparked that pulsating warmth that raced through his system. None of them even came close. All types just taste bland in wake of…

He clicks his tongue in frustration. He’s always been one to indulge in his fancies. He likes the way humans scream when he bares his fangs so Jeonghan makes it a point to do so before every attack. He also likes to attack mid-kiss, mid-embrace so he can feel the panic in their touch. It makes him feel powerful.

All of this however, Jisoo’s replaced with an unfeeling plastic bag of red. Jeonghan makes a noise of displeasure from the back of his throat. Jisoo and his good-for-nothing morals. Jeonghan still doesn’t know why he’s agreed to this. Technically he could just command Jisoo to feed like every other _normal_ vampire but whatever! Jeonghan doesn’t want to talk about it!

He’s got other problems to deal with right now. Hand to his chest. Problems like figuring out how to keep this feeling. This warmth. Jeonghan stalks out of his bedroom with a huff.

He knows what this feeling is and he knows exactly _who_ to get it from. A werewolf. Jeonghan runs a hand through his long, blonde hair and frowns. Who’d have thought that _werewolf_ blood would taste _this_ good?

Nobody.

Not a single vampire, Jeonghan is sure. Werewolves are lowly mutts. The cursed half-breed of a supernatural. A creature that just can’t pick a side to be on. A sorry excuse for creation and a complete waste of supernatural power. They are beneath vampires. 

Heck! A vampire wouldn’t even _touch_ one.

Jeonghan scoffs importantly, hands crossing over his puffed-out chest. 

One second of feeling gleefully superior before his cheeks burn an embarrassed red.

 _He_ touched one. Not once, but twice. He’s fed on Seungcheol twice! Jeonghan covers his mouth with his hands in horror.

He’ll never live this down.

He drank from a werewolf and _liked_ it.

Liked it so much he’s been going mad thinking about sinking his teeth into that heated flesh again.

No!

 **No**.

Enough of this nonsense.

Jeonghan must kill him. Destroy the evidence. Burn that stupid house in the forest down. _Yes._ That is a brilliant plan. Jeonghan cackles. Kill Seungcheol he will. Him and his stupid bunny friends.

Who even makes friends with bunnies? They can’t even talk!

Jeonghan sneers. Look at him trying to be a bigger wolf. There’s no such thing! There are only bad wolves.

Pfft.

The image of Seungcheol forming a meat shield around the bunny flashes in Jeonghan’s mind.

Ok fine. He’s a neutral wolf.

Good for him but bad for Jeonghan. Like as if Jeonghan needs _another_ moralistic supernatural in his life. He turns to narrow his eyes at Jisoo’s room.

Hmph.

Why is he even thinking about this!

He should just kill Seungcheol and be done with this.

Imagine, a vampire wasting so much time just _thinking_ about a werewolf. Unheard of. Ridiculous. Absolute joke of the century.

Yes. Jeonghan flexes his hand. Kill him.

But _wait-_  

How else is he going to get werewolf blood?

Jeonghan groans and buries his face in his hands. He can’t kill his _only_ supply of werewolf blood. A _willing_ supply no less. That is counterproductive. Against everything he wants. 

But, it's not like he can just waltz back into the woods either! 

Just thinking about Seungcheol and his annoyingly dashing face makes Jeonghan want to break a chair. His face turns red at the memory of pinning Seungcheol to that wall. Blush creeping up all the way to his ears.

No. He won’t think about it. He refuses to!

Hah! If he doesn’t think about it, it will go away!  

As if to mock him, his jaw throbs at the memory. It aches and his body reacts by flushing from head to toe. “Stop that.” Jeonghan snaps at himself.

“Stop what?” Jun’s startled voice comes from the corner of the room. Jeonghan jumps. He was so deep in thought he completely missed the fact that the younger vampire had been there the whole time. When Jeonghan turns slowly but _coolly_ to him, he sees Jun looking at him like he’s lost his mind. The young vampire’s eyes are widened in a mix of apprehension and confusion.

Jeonghan most definitely hasn’t lost his mind. He’s just lost all interest for regular human blood! That’s not at all a problem! Seeing human blood is the one thing he’s consumed all his life!

He clears his throat. “Stop sitting around like that.” He waves a hand. “Get up, we’re going to town.”

Smile on his handsome face, Jun rises from the couch completely unaffected by the elder vampire’s tone. “Okay!”

 

* * *

 

Wandering through town is commonplace for the two vampires. They have hours and hours to kill before Jisoo finishes work and staying at home can get old. Previously, things were always exciting. There was always some kind of screaming. Some new place to raid. Some new necks to snap. Some useless police to run from.

Things have changed recently. Not so recently Jisoo happened but more recently, the military. They started viciously clamping down on vampires. Even going so far as to kill them in broad daylight.

Jeonghan doesn’t luxuriate in the kind of fun he used to have anymore. 

Now he takes walks with Jun and fantasises about what he _could_ do. Of course, sometimes that fantasy becomes reality and they have to move towns but Jeonghan doesn’t talk about that. If he does, Jisoo will have extra ammo to hold over his head and giving Jisoo extra ammo has never been a good thing for Jeonghan.

“Why are we in a gardening store?” Jun peers around a shelf of organic compost before blinking curiously at the elder vampire. They don’t have a garden and the one plant Jisoo tried to keep kept dying on him so he gave up.

Jeonghan waves a dismissive hand. “I’ll buy you ice cream later.” _Shut up._ He means.

“Roasted chestnuts.” Jun breathes, suddenly serious. Jeonghan pauses to look at the younger vampire before shrugging agreeably. “Don’t tell Jisoo.”

“I won’t,” a Cheshire grin spreads on Jun’s face.

Where is the wire fencing he _knows_ this blasted store has? Jeonghan clicks his tongue and looks around. “And if you’re going to be sick,” he continues.

“Be sick where Jisoo can’t see.” Jun finishes with a happy beam. His radiant energy makes Jeonghan stop to laugh. It comes off as a little mocking but Jun either can’t tell or he doesn’t mind.

“Is it that good?”

“Roasted chestnuts?” Jun’s eyes widen.

Jeonghan makes a face. “Food, in general.”

At that, Jun’s eyebrows slant down sadly like he pities Jeonghan. It plucks at the elder vampire's pride. He's having absolutely  _none_ of that. He straightens his back defensively and bites. “I’m not interested.” 

“I know.” Jun nods in earnest before adding softly, “sometimes I miss it.”

Jeonghan purses his lips and stares at him. “Well, why didn’t you just say so?” He brushes his hair away from his face. “The house has a kitchen that no one uses.”

If it’s happiness on Jun’s face, Jeonghan can’t tell. It looks like a weird mix of gratefulness, excitement and fear. “But Jisoo…” Jun begins apprehensively.

“Fuck him.” Jeonghan clicks his tongue, suddenly annoyed. Who’s the sire here?! If he wants to eat human food then just eat it! Jun has no business walking around looking so forlorn over something Jeonghan can solve immediately. “We can go to the market later.”

Jun’s jaw drops. “R-really?”

“Do you want to go or not?” He snaps. “I said I’d bring you so what’s the problem?”

“There’s no problem!” Jun squeezes his mouth shut but there’s an excited sparkle in his eye and a small jump to his step that pleases Jeonghan.

“If you want something, you should just take it.” Jeonghan tells him before his gaze lands on the wire fencing. He stares at it for an unmoving second.

That’s exactly right.

Look at him, wise beyond his years. 

If he wants something, he should just take it.

Permission has been granted and the rules of engagement are clear.

What’s the big fucking deal?

Jeonghan jerks forward to grab a roll of the wire fencing, bulldozing through the hesitation he’s been feeling for weeks. He’s always been one to do whatever he wanted. There’s no reason for this to be any different. Item in hand, he nudges his chin towards the checkout counter.

“Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol has a mug of coffee in one hand and some bread in another. It’s early afternoon and much to his delight, the weather is a perfect combination of cool and sunny.

The run he took this morning circled by his favourite lake and when the sun hit the surface of the water, it shone like a spotless diamond. Days like these are his favourite. Peace in his heart and with the earth.

He glances at his garden. The fence he was building is finished and holding up really nicely. He deliberately left wide enough gaps for the bunnies to poke their heads through but not wide enough for their tubby bellies. Seungcheol laughs at the thought and sits himself on his outdoor bench with a happy sigh.

The birds flying overhead land on the trees surrounding to watch the werewolf stretch out in the sun. He hears them in the trees and breaks a bit of his bread to share. It takes a few trusting seconds until they hop towards him. Hesitantly at first, but bold later.

A song at their beaks; they sing to him as he closes his eyes, content.

Seungcheol relaxes for maybe twenty minutes, his coffee already half gone, when he smells something moving towards the house. He cracks a lazy eye open. Flowers?

Tulips, specifically.

The scent is faint but too specific for Seungcheol to dismiss. There are no tulips in his forest. He lifts his head and runs his gaze through the trees. Whatever it is, it’s fast approaching. His pulse jumps into a race — more excited than fear, really.

Every part of him feels like he knows who it is.

A rustle through the trees and Seungcheol stands slowly. Coffee, abandoned. The birds by his feet take flight from the movement in around. They flap quickly out of sight at the approaching force. A blur of supernatural movement.

And then —

Seungcheol sees him.

Like a beam of morning sun, Jeonghan stands just slightly before the clearing to his house. His beautiful, blonde hair falling over his shoulders like a cascading waterfall. Seungcheol has to remind himself to breathe. He flashes back to their last encounter. It’s been fourteen days. He’d say he hasn’t been counting but that would be a lie.

The vampire takes a graceful step forward. His hands are behind his back and his chin lifted so he looks at Seungcheol from an angle. “You healed.” Is all he says. His voice rings in Seungcheol’s ear. Soft but purposeful and slightly coy.

Seungcheol glances at his shoulder before looking back at Jeonghan. “It only took four days.” He smiles.

The vampire narrows his eyes slightly. There’s a curve of amusement in it that they both share. Four days is pretty long for any supernatural and they know it.

“Must have been some bite.” Jeonghan moves forward. 

A shiver runs down Seungcheol’s spine. Some bite, alright. The feeling kept him up at night and sent an ache of pleasure up his spine every time he so much as _thought_ about it. A week in of this suffering, Seungcheol realises what a dangerous agreement he’s agreed to. He finds Jeonghan so painfully attractive that he can barely function.

“Some bite.” The werewolf echoes. His eyes remained trained on the vampire. Like a man who’s been parched for days and finally allowed some water. And oh, how wonderful that water is.

Jeonghan flickers his gaze behind Seungcheol. His eyes narrow within the second and then he’s gone. With a gust of wind that Seungcheol swings around to catch. His eyes widen in surprise and before he can really process what’s happening, he sees Jeonghan in his garden shooing Flopsy and Cotton-Tail away from his tomato plant.

“Shoo! Insolent rats.” The vampire clicks his tongue.

The sight stuns.

And then Seungcheol is rumbling a laugh and hurrying over. “You’ll scare them.” He pleads.

Jeonghan whips out a wire fence — wait _what_ — from behind his back and unrolls it with frightening speed. Then he jams it along the wooden fence that Seungcheol has made with extreme accuracy. Words fail the werewolf. He’s just staring at Jeonghan nodding at himself.

“Wha—“

“Watch them try to eat your garden now.” Jeonghan says smugly, hands on his hips like he’s just won something Seungcheol didn’t know they were competing for.

“I—“ Seungcheol rubs a hand over his mouth. His brain is going into over drive. Did Jeonghan go _buy_ him a fence? He lifts his gaze to stare at the vampire in awe. His heart swells so full his chest can barely contain it. Why is he the most adorable person ever? Oh god. Oh _moon_. Help.

“You don’t like it.” Jeonghan accuses.

Seungcheol throws his hands out immediately. “No! No! I love it.” He gasps. “It’s perfect.” And then his tongue slips. “Like you.”

The vampire stills and Seungcheol kicks himself. _Really_? Did he really say that out loud? He closes his eyes to mourn his stupidity but when he reopens then. He finds Jeonghan flushed from neck up a pink so delectable, Seungcheol forgets his own embarrassment.

Oh _no._

He’s falling.

Someone catch him.

Jeonghan narrows his eyes. His gaze hardens and contrasts the pink to his cheeks in a way that Seungcheol finds fascinating. He doesn’t get long to stare. The vampire takes two strides towards him and suddenly — his back is slammed against the wall of his own house.

It barely hurts. What it does do though, is send a spark of pleasure straight to his groin. Dangerous agreement indeed. Jeonghan has a firm grip on Seungcheol’s neck and if he lifted his arm just slightly higher, he’d pick the werewolf straight off the forest ground.

The thought is both alarming and enticing. 

Seungcheol lifts both his hands next to his head as Jeonghan presses his lips together in a thin, displeased line. Is it bad that all Seungcheol can think about is how they felt soft on his neck? Probably. This vampire could snap his neck right now if he so pleased.

“I yield.” Seungcheol murmurs, voice a deep rumble from his chest. Mixed with a hint of arousal.

“Do you?” Jeonghan leans into his space and Seungcheol’s breath catches in his throat. He can smell it really clearly now. The tulips. Jeonghan smells like them and flowers of all other different kinds.

“I do,” the werewolf breathes. One second. And then he lifts a hand to touch Jeonghan’s hair. A gesture that surprises them both. Seungcheol runs his fingers through the blonde locks before boldly bringing the ends to his nose. He must have been to the flower market in town.

A breath. An inhale. Seungcheol’s flickers his gaze up at Jeonghan and they stare at each other unmoving. The grip on his neck doesn’t loosen its grip but by now, Seungcheol’s become accustom to the pressure against his windpipe.

“You went to the market.” He says.

Jeonghan eyes him. “And?”

A beat.

“And then you came to me.”

Jeonghan lifts his chin and slants his head. His eyes darken into black.

An electrifying jolt down Seungcheol’s spine. He grips the vampire’s waist and pulls him that little bit closer. Not too close. They still don’t touch. This is going to be the end of him. Jeonghan has barely said anything but Seungcheol is ready to offer himself up again.

It’s why the vampire is here in the first place, isn’t it?

To feed on him.

 

* * *

 

The ache in Jeonghan’s jaw only intensifies with every passing second. Seungcheol’s hand on his waist is warm bordering on hot and it takes all of him not to shudder or press himself into the touch.

What is this even —

Jeonghan is here for one thing and one thing only. Werewolf blood. He’ll drink and then he’ll go. That was the plan. Just because Seungcheol has on more than one occasion flustered him, it doesn’t mean the plan has changed. It’s not like he came here to _see_ Seungcheol. 

 _Imagine_.

He, the most brilliant vampire of his time, trudging through a forest to see what, a werewolf?

Laughable.

Jeonghan is here for a _meal._ He takes the smallest of steps forward. Seungcheol’s eyes are on him but Jeonghan won’t look back. There’s no reason to, he tells himself.

The werewolf feels like a hearth. They’re barely touching but Jeonghan can feel the heat radiating off him in waves. He stares at Seungcheol’s neck. He’s not even sweating. Maybe it's a werewolf thing.

Like how being cold is a vampire thing. Jeonghan wonders to himself. Of course they would be complete opposites. They are nothing like each other. The furthest from each other they can ever be. Two species that don’t ever meet unless —

The touch Seungcheol has on his waist draws him closer.

“What are you waiting for?” The werewolf murmurs.

A shiver so immediate runs up Jeonghan’s spine and before he can question himself, he jerks forward to sink his fangs into flesh.

The puncture is sublime — everything Jeonghan remembers and has been thinking of. It’s a rush of sensation. Overwhelming, all-consuming, reliving. Seungcheol turns his face away to give him more purchase and Jeonghan’s grip on his neck loosens to pull the werewolf closer.

Closer. 

He bites down harder and the red flows into his mouth. _Searing_. When Jeonghan swallows he feels it travel like a rush of warmth through his entire body and he makes a small sound of pleasure. His knees feel weak from how _good_ Seungcheol tastes. Like forbidden sin in his mouth, thick and coppery.

Jeonghan sucks at the bite — eagerly, relentlessly and a little desperately. He wants it everywhere. He wants to feel this warmth in every part of his body and he doesn’t want to stop. He pushes his body against Seungcheol in an effort to cage the werewolf against the wall but it doesn’t go like he expects.

Seungcheol’s other hand finds his waist and suddenly, they are in an embrace. Jeonghan can hear the heavy exhale that Seungcheol breathes. It’s like he’s trying to regulate his breathing. Does it hurt? Is it too much?

The more he drinks the more he wants. Jeonghan’s always been a bit of an addict. Two whole weeks of thinking about tasting Seungcheol again, now that he’s finally here — he doesn’t want to stop. 

It’s so _good._ Jeonghan groans against the werewolf’s neck.

Seungcheol’s hand around his waist tightens as he tilts his head backwards. Jeonghan feels it more than he hears it. The slight rumble in Seungcheol’s chest, the smallest echo back of a groan.

It blanks Jeonghan’s mind. Is — is Seungcheol _enjoying_ this?

Heat flushes up his face and down to his groin. Red is still flowing into his mouth but now he’s distracted. He’s distracted just realising how pressed against Seungcheol he is. How they are chest to chest and skin on skin. How one of his legs is wedged in-between Seungcheol’s and how he can feel the ghost of a hard, heavy weight against his thigh.

Jeonghan unlatches with a small gasp. Red slips from his lips and drips down his chin. He can feel Seungcheol against him and it frightens him how much _more_ he wants to feel. The bite he inflicted is bleeding now. Precious werewolf blood seeping out and staining the white of Seungcheol’s shirt a beautiful red. He mourns the spill quietly but Jeonghan daren’t move.

He doesn’t want to. Seungcheol’s hands are firm on his waist and Jeonghan likes the feeling. He feels weirdly safe. Secure. Like absolutely nothing can go wrong. How incredibly stupid a thought. This werewolf muddles his mind and he loses all coherent reason  just being around him. That must be it. That’s the only explanation Jeonghan offers himself when he leans over the bite to lick at it.

 

* * *

 

It’s hot.

Jeonghan’s tongue against his skin. Seungcheol can feel it trail down his collarbone and vaguely wonders if he’s chasing a drop of blood. Then a wet, sucking heat. Seungcheol grips Jeonghan’s waist as a jolt of pleasure spikes up his spine.

Good fucking _moon._

This vampire is killing him.

If Seungcheol had trouble sleeping before, he’s now in for a serious treat. He groans. He’s going to have to —

Jeonghan pulls his mouth away from Seungcheol’s neck to stare at the werewolf. Seungcheol can barely breathe. Jeonghan’s eyes are a deep, darkening black but there’s a reddish flush so delectable on his cheeks. He drops his gaze down to his mouth. It’s red from his blood and it’s extends all the way to his chin.

Seungcheol flickers his gaze back up.

He gets a good look at how devastatingly beautiful Jeonghan is before a gust of wind — the vampire is gone.

He leans his head back against the wall behind him and presses as hand against his frantically beating heart.

“Fuck.” Seungcheol pants.

Jeonghan is gone but his heart won’t stop hammering in his chest. His body is on fire and his pants feel tight. Seungcheol drags a hand down his face. He’s _really_ fucked now. Of all the things to find sexy, he single-handedly decided that being fed on by a vampire is one of them.

 _Well_ , not just any vampire. 

Just this one beautiful, feisty blonde.

Seungcheol turns his head to check the bite. This one is messier than the first and this time, Jeonghan drank more. It might take longer to heal. Who knows? Seungcheol can feel it in the way his body is trying to make up for it. It hurts but Seungcheol doesn’t mind.

Ah. He should probably pile up on some iron.

Nobody knows for sure how long this dangerous agreement will last but if it’s going to happen a few more times, Seungcheol is going to need to add a steak or two to his diet.

He drops his gaze at the pair of curious eyes watching him from the bushes.

“What?” Seungcheol asks Mopsy. The bunny wriggles it’s nose and the werewolf gasps. “ _Language_!”

Mopsy’s ear twitches.

“He’s not going to eat you,” Seungcheol promises before muttering to himself. “He’s more likely to eat _me.”_

A regrettably dirty thought crosses Seungcheol’s mind and he groans at himself before waving an accusing hand at his bunny friend. The bunny just blinks back at him.

Seungcheol narrows his eyes. He turns on his heel to walk back to the house but — there’s a pickling heat crawling on his skin and a tightness in his groin.

He sighs before pulling off his shirt and pants. He flings them by his door and throws his head back. A crawl of charcoal black fur envelops the werewolf until he is fully shifted. His front paws slam onto the forest ground and he exhales sharply.

The smell of his own blood is thick in the air. It doesn’t worry him. In fact, all it does it remind him of how being bitten felt. Seungcheol snuffs.

He’s going to need at least four rounds to run his arousal off.

 

* * *

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Jisoo quirks a brow at Jun after peeling his eyes away from Jeonghan. The elder vampire is sat unmoving at the dining table with his hands covering his mouth and his eyes — unfocused in front of him.

Jun peeks at Jeonghan for a second before shrugging. “He was like this when he came back.”

“I thought you guys came back together?”

“He said he wanted to go for a walk.” Jun shakes his head innocently.

At that Jisoo purses his lips. A _walk_ , huh.

“So what did you guys—“

His words cut off when Jun suddenly stands.

The young, handsome vampire clamps a hand over his mouth, eyes wide and before Jisoo can so much as ask what’s wrong, Jun is out the door.

Jisoo closes his mouth and blinks. Ok _ay_.

Just another day living with vampires, Jisoo guesses. He laughs at himself for saying it like he isn’t one. Then he sighs. He’s experiencing the whole range of emotions today. Maybe he should lie down.

“You should lie down.” Jeonghan says, freakishly on point.

Jisoo makes a weirded out face at his best friend before walking towards the blonde. He presses a palm against Jeonghan’s forehead intending to ridicule him by suggesting he’s ill. But the temperature of Jeonghan’s skin startles.

“Hey,” Jisoo says alarmed. “You’re burning up. What’s going on? Are you okay?” He turns Jeonghan towards him in worry.

The elder vampire complies like a rag doll. Turning in Jisoo’s hold until they are face to face.

Then he says, “I’m fine.”

“You don’t feel fine. Did you skip dinner again? Han, we spoke about this. I don’t know how vampire bodies work. I don’t know what happens when you don’t feed regularly. Oh gosh, are you falling ill?”

“Nope.” Jeonghan shakes his head — completely unbothered by how panicked Jisoo looks.

His best friend eyes him for a suspicious second. He believes Jeonghan when he says he isn’t ill. But only because if the blonde actually was ill, he’d be whining for attention. Okay, great.

He’s not ill.

Oh shit.

“Did you try to dig out someone’s heart again?” Jisoo asks warily. 

“No.”

Jisoo narrows his eyes.

“Did you _throw_ away the ones you were keeping in your room like I told you to?”

Silence.

“Yoon Jeonghan!”

The elder vampire hisses in response. He bares his fangs at Jisoo but it is more childishly defiant than aggressive.

Jisoo drops his jaw, incredulous. He’s dealing with perhaps a hundred year old vampire and he’s acting like he’s five. Jisoo doesn’t know exactly how old his best friend is. It’s not like Jeonghan is very helpful. His answer changes depending on the day and how he feels.

Oh, he can feel a headache coming.

Fangs still in his face, Jisoo lifts hand to push Jeonghan’s face away when suddenly — something catches his eye.

He grabs at the blonde’s mouth and holds it open. The sudden grip startles Jeonghan and he struggles in Jisoo’s hold. He gnashes his fangs against Jisoo’s hands. “Llfffet megh go!”

“Stop moving.” Jisoo snaps. Something is weird. There’s something weird about Jeonghan’s fangs. He pries the elder vampire’s mouth open and Jeonghan complies with sudden obedience. It must have been Jisoo’s tone.

“Whgahht?” Jeonghan gurgles. His speech is muffled thanks to Jisoo’s fingers in his mouth.

“Your fangs.” Jisoo breathes. “They’re… _changing_.”

The front door pushes open and the pair of best friends turn to the door. Jun is wiling his hands on his shirt and staring owlishly at the two.

“You ok?” Jisoo cocks his head.

“Y-yeah!” Jun blurts, darting his eyes between Jeonghan and Jisoo.

“What’s wrong?” Jisoo asks but Jun is staring at Jeonghan. When he too turns to look at the blonde, Jeonghan just flashes him a grin. It makes Jisoo narrow his eyes.

“I uh, I’m going to bed.” Jun announces quickly before scurrying to his room.

“Me too~” Jeonghan parrots as he wriggles out of Jisoo’s grip.

“Not so fast.” His friend grabs his arm with a firm grip.

Jeonghan sighs loudly, dramatically. He even rolls his eyes but Jisoo is having none of that teenage vampire angst today. He grabs Jeonghan’s face and forces his mouth back open.

“We need to get this checked.” Jisoo says seriously. “Unless you’re telling me this is normal. Vampire growth?” He releases Jeonghan to frown to himself. “Do vampires change? Aren’t we frozen at the time we were turned?”

Jeonghan blinks at Jisoo before shrugging. A picture so innocent Jisoo _almost_ believes him.

“Do you know any other vampires that this has happened to?”

Jeonghan shakes his head.

“Did you _do_ something recently?” Jisoo presses.

Jeonghan shakes his head again.

A beat.

Jisoo narrows his eyes.

“I’ll check again soon.”

 

* * *

 

So Jeonghan lied.

He does it fairly often. It’s not that big a deal.

Did he notice something up with his fangs? Maybe.

They’ve been feeling more achy than usual but nothing drastic enough to warrant that look of concern from Jisoo. Jeonghan is _fine._ It’s probably just because he’s been drinking werewolf blood. Supernatural feeding on another supernatural — pretty unheard of. Jeonghan guesses there’s probably some magic at play, something along the lines of his manifestation but nothing too crazy that he’s worried about it.

At the end of it, it’s just blood.

Human blood, animal blood, werewolf blood.

Just to clarify, Jeonghan would _never_ drink animal blood. It tastes like watered down crap and he wouldn’t touch it with a ten-foot pole. He scowls just thinking about the time he tried deer. Disgusting.

Considering the fact that werewolves are half wolves, it’s a bit surprising how rich their blood tastes. It’s beyond Jeonghan and honestly not something he dwells on for long.

Just thinking about it sets his body on metaphorical fire. He flushes a heat and the werewolf blood in his system pulsates. He feels like a walking furnace. It’s a new feeling; one Jeonghan doesn’t hate. But it’s no wonder Jisoo thought he was sick.

And maybe a part of him is.

Jeonghan can feel himself succumbing to what might be the start of an addiction. It keeps him up at night just reliving it. The feel of Seungcheol in his mouth. How firm a hold the werewolf has. How no matter how hard Jeonghan slams him against things, he barely flinches. How he thinks about that echo of a groan and that ghost of a heavy weight against his thigh.

He _must_ be sick.

He must be sick because when morning comes, Jeonghan goes back. Before either vampire sees him, Jeonghan flits out of the house and through the forest — chasing the incessant want in his gut. He’s a creature of instinct and instinct has lead him right back to Seungcheol’s house.

It’s early. The morning dew has just about settled but the forest is already awake. Birds flying overhead and activity amongst the trees. It’s as if the entire woods has come to watch Jeonghan — curious to see what he’s going to do.

He doesn’t know what he’s going to do.

He hasn’t thought about that part yet. He’s not thirsty, obviously. Yesterday he drained Seungcheol more than usual. The fire is still burning in his belly. He’s just here because — 

The front door swings open and Jeonghan sees the exact moment Seungcheol spots him. If his heart were still working, it may have skipped a beat. The way Seungcheol looks at him is intense. Heavy, arresting.

“I was just about to go for a run.” A grin spreads on the werewolf’s face. He looks happy to see Jeonghan but Jeonghan feels like he’s being attacked. It feels like he’s being made fun of. Ridiculed. There should be some sort of warning before Seungcheol smiles.

 _Fool_ , he bites at himself. He shouldn’t have come. Words don’t form correctly in his mind. Everything is muddled. He must go home. Fuck Seungcheol. How dare he —

“You’re welcome to come with me if you want?” Seungcheol offers just as he pulls his shirt over his head.

Jeonghan watches his muscles ripple under his skin as he does. How ridiculous of him to be ogling so blatantly! Stop that at once! No. He can’t follow Seungcheol on a _run._ What is this, walk your werewolf day? No. Nope, Jeonghan didn’t sign up for this.

He didn’t sign up for anything! Not Seungcheol’s blasted smile and most definitely not his body… he came here to take advantage of him! Use him and then lose him! Yes! Just like every—

Jeonghan’s thoughts cut short when he realises Seungcheol is shifting. He stares at him with his breath caught in his throat. The last time he saw Seungcheol shift felt ages ago.

It is exactly as mesmerising as Jeonghan remembered.

Fascinating and out of worldly. Watching Seungcheol shift is the closest thing to magic Jeonghan thinks he has seen. A burst of silky charcoal fur envelopes Seungcheol, wave after wave until he is no longer man.

Only when Seungcheol drops on all fours does Jeonghan take a breath. Amber eyes locked onto his, the wolf tilts his head towards the left before taking off.

Jeonghan stares at his quickly disappearing body and thinks to himself, this is when he turns around and heads home before either Jisoo and Jun realizes he has left.

Yes, that is what he should do.

So, Jeonghan does the opposite.

He takes a bold step forward in the direction Seungcheol has run in and flits.

 

* * *

 

The forest whizzes past Seungcheol in a blur of colour that he barely sees. His heart is racing and he’s barely even started the run. He just offered the one vampire that hasn’t left his mind, not even for a second, to go on his regular morning run with him.

It makes his heart thump wildly with excitement. Jeonghan came back. Not after a week, or two weeks. No. He literally came back the next day. What does that mean? Seungcheol doesn’t know. All he knows is he’s a little giddy with happiness and he needs to run straight or he’ll embarrass himself.

Did Jeonghan follow him?

He cannot smell him, Seungcheol laments. But then the snap of a twig and a rush of wind. Seungcheol lifts his head just in time to see Jeonghan — mid-leap, his blonde hair billowing behind him. The sight just about steals Seungcheol’s breath away.

Time slows. The morning sun shines through Jeonghan’s hair forming a halo of light that Seungcheol observes in awe. He’s unreal. Like everything beautiful in the world gathered to form this one vampire. Seungcheol is obsessed. 

Jeonghan flickers his gaze at Seungcheol and a triumphant smile curves on his lips.

In that one moment, Seungcheol just _understands._ This is a race. He snaps his jaw competitively. The vampire wants to race him. He sniffs. This is _his_ territory. There’s no way he’ll lose—

Wind.

Jeonghan disappears.

Seungcheol shakes his head and races forward. What the hell? He grits his teeth. _Vampires._

A laugh amongst the trees distracts Seungcheol and he almost slams into a boulder. He just barely misses it, skidding across the floor. But then he is scrambling back to his feet and grinning. Jeonghan is just a few steps in front of him — running.

 _Leaping_ like nothing Seungcheol has ever seen before. First he’s there and then he’s not. Just bursts of wind and the sound of his shoes hitting the ground when it does. It’s fascinating.

Jeonghan is so much and Seungcheol is almost overwhelmed but — he’s still not losing this race.

He gathers his strength in his hind legs and vaults into the air, just about blocking Jeonghan’s way. Mid-air, he sees the vampire’s eyes widen a touch and that is all Seungcheol needs to snap his jaw happily before tearing through the trees.

Adrenaline pumping through his veins. They’re on his morning route. There is so much he wants to show Jeonghan. There’s the wildflower patch and the babbling brook but Seungcheol takes a sharp right.

He doesn’t know if this is a one off thing and should it be, there’s only one thing he wants Jeonghan to see. Seungcheol runs faster, only pausing once to make sure the vampire is following. Of course he is. He’s so close he threatens to overtake Seungcheol.

A little further and Seungcheol will let him.

They’re almost at his favourite place in the whole woods. He’s never run with anyone before. Seungcheol’s never had the chance to. His heart swells just seeing Jeonghan racing next to him — his lips pressed into a competitive line.

Seungcheol is competitive by nature but today, he is just happy. Crisp morning air, wind in his fur, oxygen in his lungs. Someone next to him. He thinks that even if Jeonghan overtook him and kicked dirt in his face, he’d still be happy.

The trees are thinning. They’re getting close. Seungcheol pushes his head forward and runs faster. Then he leaps, high up into the air as the smell of the lake fills his senses. Green and browns meld into a crystal blue. Seungcheol’s heart is full. 

He slows to a stop and turns his head towards the vampire. Jeonghan isn’t looking at him. He’s looking straight at the lake. The perfect calm of the surface and the sparkles that shimmer when the light hits at an angle. _Isn’t it something?_

Seungcheol watches Jeonghan stare unmoving at the lake for a moment before walking to the waters edge. He follows, just a step behind. _This is my favourite place_ , he wants to say. But Jeonghan will not understand him.

He pushes the thought out of his mind. It is good enough that the vampire is here. He matched Seungcheol every step of the way and barely broke a sweat. Is this what running with a pack would feel like? Seungcheol wonders. He’s sure it’s different, but at the same time, maybe it’s just the same.

Jeonghan has been staring at the water for a while now. His gaze trained on the waters surface. Are there fish? The last time Seungcheol almost managed to catch one. It slipped out of his jaw though. He inches towards the lake and peers into the water.

Hm. There’s no activity. What is Jeonghan looking at? Seungcheol tilts his head to one side, ears twitching as he does when suddenly, he realizes—

The vampire has no reflection. _Oh._ Where he looks, he only sees his wolf form staring back at him. And then, blank space. Seungcheol lifts his head to look at Jeonghan. There’s an unreadable expression on his face.

“Freaky, isn’t it?” Jeonghan murmurs. His competitive spirit has quietened into something Seungcheol has seen before. The vampire swings from aggression and impulse to quiet contemplation within seconds. At first it was confusing. Unpredictable and erratic. But lying sleepless at night with his mind swimming with thoughts, Seungcheol realized that all of the surface aggression came from a place of uncertainty and self preservation.

Can he blame Jeonghan? It must be scary meeting another supernatural. The only reason Seungcheol is so cool with it is because he’s been… longing to meet one.

Jeonghan’s question, Seungcheol wants to say no. It’s _unconventional_ , sure. But they are supernatural beings. It shouldn’t surprise. He blinks at his own reflection before looking at the spot where Jeonghan’s would be. 

Then a feeling hits him.

Does this mean the vampire doesn’t know how beautiful he is?

Seungcheol turns his gaze back to Jeonghan just in time to see him tying his blonde locks up in a pony tail. Seungcheol remembers what it’s smelled like before — flowers. It doesn’t smell like flowers anymore. It must have washed away.

Together they stand by the waters edge. In each other’s unexpected company. Neither of them say anything to each other. It’s not like Seungcheol can but Jeonghan doesn’t. Just the sun crawling to take her place high up in the sky, the calm waters surface and forest chatter. It’s a serene picture. Seungcheol’s favourite. He’s spent many a mornings here, just being. Sharing this with someone else for the first time feels kind of monumental for him.

Heart full, Seungcheol closes his eyes and inhales a deep breath. Funny how things turn out, isn’t it? How long ago did he stumble upon Jeonghan on the brink of death on the forest floor? It feels like ages ago. 

Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan. The vampire is a an unmoving picture. Eyes looking forward and hair tied behind his head. With the blonde locks out of his face, Seungcheol can see all the delicate features that make Jeonghan, him. He’s perfect, Seungcheol thinks. Everything he imagined the other supernatural species to be. Powerful, awe-inspiring, ethereal.

Time seems to still where it is. Both vampire and werewolf, held in a pause in each other’s company. That’s how it feels anyway. The truth is that they stand for so long a time that the werewolf’s tummy growls a loud, unashamed rumble.

Seungcheol’s eyes widen in horror at himself but Jeonghan just turns on his heel — unbothered. He throws Seungcheol a look and murmurs.

“Race you back.”

Soft is his voice but playful is the intention. Seungcheol gets just a glimmer of his face before — wind.

He’s gone.

Seungcheol laughs to himself before taking off in the direction Jeonghan went in.

 

* * *

 

“I win.” Comes Jeonghan’s smug voice from where he’s leaning relaxed against Seungcheol’s house. 

The charcoal wolf snuffs before throwing his head back and releasing his shift. Indeed, the vampire won. But by barely an _inch_ if they’re going to get into the fine details. So really, it can be considered a draw.

”You had a head start.” A smile pulls on Seungcheol’s face as he pushes his hair, now sweaty, out of his face. Jeonghan laughs back. It is a light, bubbly sound of delight and it stirs a warmth in Seungcheol’s heart. The werewolf takes a step towards his house and in that moment, Jeonghan adverts his gaze. Pink on his cheeks. 

It takes Seungcheol a whole second to realize why. He’s not wearing any clothes.

“ _Ah_ ,” He laughs, a little embarrassed, “sorry.”

Jeonghan shrugs easily but he still won’t look at Seungcheol. “It’s a werewolf thing.” He sniffs.

“It’s a werewolf thing.” Seungcheol confirms. “I’ll go put some clothes on.”

Yes. Go do that Seungcheol. Before Jeonghan decides he’s thirsty and you decide you’re ho— Seungcheol clears his throat loudly to himself. Clothes. Yes. Where are his clothes?

Rummaging around his closet, he pulls on a plain T-shirt and some soft joggers. Then he grabs an apple from the kitchen before hurrying back out. He’s going to take some time to make food and this apple will last him a while.

 

* * *

 

When Seungcheol pokes his head back out of the house, he’s got an apple lodged in his mouth. It crunches when he takes a bite and Jeonghan watches him chew at the fruit.

“Come in.” The werewolf says.

Jeonghan feels himself hesitate. It’s been hours since he first got here. He didn’t think he’d be here for this long. He didn’t think he’d be racing through the woods, wind in his hair, with Seungcheol. Or standing by a lake just _being_ in his company.

It’s been a while since he’s been in someone other than Jisoo or Jun’s company. The other company he’s been in, he’s usually killed. Today has been incredibly foreign. What is he doing?

He’s fraternising with the enemy, that’s what he’s doing. Yoon Jeonghan, traitor to his own kind. Look at him playing nice with this werewolf.

“I’m going to make something to eat real quick.” Seungcheol continues.

Jeonghan turns to look at him to see his big, doe eyes staring back expectantly. _Ugh._ He’s so —

“Do you…”

Jeonghan raises a brow. Wait? _Oh._ Seungcheol thinks he’s here to drink. The memory of yesterday floods back into his mind and Jeonghan stills. His body flushes at the thought and Jeonghan turns his face away from Seungcheol. He must think that’s the only reason why Jeonghan comes here.

It is though. Jeonghan sniffs.

Drinking his blood is the only reason why Jeonghan comes to see Seungcheol. He came even though he was still full because he can. Not because of the strangeness in his chest and the invisible pull at his undead heart. Jeonghan can and will take whatever he wants.

He pushes himself off the wall he’s leaning to face Seungcheol. Then he lifts a daring hand to pull the werewolf’s T-shirt down to expose the bite he left yesterday. Seeing it again sends a jolt of excitement through his body. It hasn’t healed completely but Jeonghan can see the skin trying to close itself back up. It looks messier than the first.

“I’m fine.” Seungcheol smiles, taking another bite at his apple. Jeonghan isn’t sure what it is. The stupid smile on his face or the absolute trust he’s put in Jeonghan not to kill him that shifts Jeonghan’s world on itself. He’s not the kind of vampire anyone puts trust in. He’s the kind of vampire people run from. This werewolf shouldn’t be any different.

Jeonghan pulls his hand away.

“Maybe later.” He murmurs as he pushes the foreign feeling in his gut away. “What are you making?”

“For lunch?” Seungcheol tilts his head. “I haven’t decided. Maybe something red.”

“What do werewolves eat anyway?” Jeonghan sniffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “You eat a lot of fruit.”

“We eat anything we want.” Seungcheol chuckles good-naturedly. Then he asks. “What do vampires drink?”

Jeonghan turns to Seungcheol with a gleam in his eye. “Anything we want.”

The werewolf laughs and shrugs like _of course._ Then he leans a little closer. “What about rabbits?”

Jeonghan makes a disgusted face. “ _No_.” Ugh. Watered down red. Just the thought of the taste makes him grimace.

Seungcheol doesn’t share his displeasure. There’s a blinding grin on the werewolf’s face and suddenly, he’s looking behind Jeonghan and shouting, “ _told you!_ ”

Jeonghan swings around to see that bunny from weeks ago he almost killed staring back at him defiantly. He narrows his gaze at the rodent. “I can make exceptions.” He threatens before darting forward.

He’s caught in a quick embrace — laughter in his ears and arms around him to hold him back. Seungcheol is half wheezing, half laughing. “ _Please—“_ he gasps, arm around Jeonghan’s waist. The werewolf sounds so tickled. “Don’t kill him, please.” Seungcheol begs.

It’s not really begging since the werewolf is laughing so much but Jeonghan stops all the same.

He glares at the bunny where it’s already fled behind a bush to eye the vampire cautiously.

“ _Please_ ,” Seungcheol laughs just next to Jeonghan’s ear. It sends a shiver down the vampire’s spine and he turns in the embrace to face the werewolf fully.

“Insolent rat.” He bites. “He’s _staring_ at me!”  

The sides of Seungcheol’s eyes are crinkled from his smile and he’s still laughing — arms around Jeonghan’s waist like it’s the most natural thing in the world. “He thinks you’re scary.”

Jeonghan lifts his chin. “I am.” He sniffs indignantly.

“Absolutely terrifying.” Seungcheol breathes.

Suddenly Jeonghan realizes how close they are. How Seungcheol feels warm like he knows he does. How his arms around his waist have been there for a while. How Jeonghan doesn’t hate it.

Before he can think too much about it, Jeonghan lifts a hand to Seungcheol’s chest. The werewolf follows the motion with his eyes. And when Jeonghan’s hand rests on his heart where it beats like a steady drum, both supernaturals look up at each other. 

“Are you afraid of me?” The words slip out of Jeonghan’s mouth. Beyond his control, slippery. Curious.

Seungcheol is staring right back at him without an ounce of fear in his eyes. “Should I be?”

“Yes.” Jeonghan says without missing a beat. 

“Then yes,” the werewolf smiles “I’m terrified.”

 

* * *

 

Jun sneezes.

A sound so loud and thundering that both he and Jisoo jolts where they’re sat watching television. They stare at one other, stunned for a few seconds. And then they’re laughing.

Chuckling. Jisoo opens his mouth to tease the younger vampire when a weird feeling comes over him. His laugh fades off slowly.

“What?” Jun widens his eyes.

“I just had the strangest fe— _where is Jeonghan?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proceed to [Moonrise C12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462355/chapters/44389063)


	3. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing more embarrassing than writing romance.

A flash of something unreadable in the vampire’s eyes.

“You don’t look very afraid.” Jeonghan murmurs close. His breath brushes against Seungcheol’s cheek. Light, fleeting. Seungcheol’s heart thumps like a mad thing in his chest. 

“I don’t?” He whispers back surprised. Then he laughs. “My heart feels like it’s about to explode.”

Pink dusts the tips of the vampire’s cheeks so suddenly that Seungcheol has to blink. This isn’t the first time his blatant honesty has caught Jeonghan off guard. He isn’t doing it deliberately, he swears. The words literally slip through his teeth before his brain can tell him otherwise.

It doesn’t help that now — with their faces so close, he can see Jeonghan with a clarity that blurs his mind into a useless mush. Will he ever be able to look at this vampire and retain coherence of speech? Seungcheol thinks not.  

“Must be inconvenient.” Jeonghan teases. Although his voice comes as barely a whisper. His eyes are focused on Seungcheol. Arresting.

“Sometimes.” The werewolf admits. His chest rumbles a low chuckle. It’s inconvenient when its thumping embarrasses him. Inconvenient when it races at the sight of the vampire. Inconvenient when it skips a beat when the vampire smiles.

Jeonghan doesn’t respond to that. His gaze drops to where his single graceful hand remains pressed against Seungcheol‘s chest. The difference in their temperatures is fascinating. Seungcheol can feel it through the thin of his T-shirt.

Despite the unexpected intimacy, Seungcheol feels his heartbeat slowing. This moment allows for it. Jeonghan doesn’t move in his arms where they’re still wrapped around him. And although he was first surprised at his own boldness, Seungcheol realises now that the vampire hasn’t made any effort to remove himself from the embrace. 

It gives him a relaxed confidence he didn’t have before. Jeonghan isn’t running away from him. Frantic thumping calms into a steady, strong beat. A quiet moment that they both exist in.

He watches Jeonghan frown slightly. A small, delicate crease marring his brow. Like as if he’s thinking or wondering about something. Seungcheol must be as fascinating to the vampire as the vampire is to him.

“Does it ever stop?” Jeonghan jokes.  

Seungcheol drops his gaze to his chest. _His heart?_ “I sure hope not.”

Jeonghan makes an amused sound and the werewolf’s eyes widen in surprise.

Seungcheol drops his jaw. “Does yours?”

Jeonghan narrows his eyes for a second at the question. Like as if Seungcheol just asked him something ridiculous. But then his frown eases and a look flashes on his face. “I’m your first vampire.” He says it like it’s a statement.

Seungcheol nods.

“Vampires don’t have heartbeats.” Jeonghan leans a little out of the embrace. “We’re undead.” He says simply.

“Wow.” Seungcheol breathes. He’s not sure what that means but _wow._ “So you’re magic.” He concludes.

Jeonghan’s eyes widen a touch before he wriggles out of Seungcheol’s hold. Seungcheol lets him go and the vampire runs a hand through his hair. Blonde locks falling softly on his shoulders. Instead of replying, Jeonghan shrugs.

 _Magic._ Seungcheol wonders in awe. That would explain why… why… well, why Jeonghan is perfect. If someone were to be born out of magic then surely they would look just like the vampire before him. Wow.

“Am I your first werewolf?” Seungcheol asks curiously. _Are you as fascinated by me and I am you?_

Jeonghan laughs. A mocking but weirdly pleasant sound. The back of his hand pressed against his lips. “No.” The vampire’s eye twinkles.

It gets Seungcheol’s heart racing again. He’s met other werewolves!

“What are they like?” Eager to know, Seungcheol takes a step forward. It is the same step Jeonghan takes backwards. Like a dance they practiced before.

“Different.” The vampire says. His eyes lock onto Seungcheol’s.

“Different.” Seungcheol echoes. “Different like how?”

“Different from you.”

Oh.

Seungcheol lowers his head and rubs the back of his neck.

Different.

He supposes that makes sense. Not like he grew up with a pack or anything. Aside from shifting he doesn’t know the first thing about being a werewolf. What _real_ werewolves are like — how they live.

“How different?” He asks, feeling suddenly small. He guesses regular wolves don’t live in hand build cottages in the middle of a forest.

Jeonghan eyes him carefully. For a moment neither supernaturals speak. Unreadable is the vampire’s expression. Seungcheol can’t tell if he’s being accessed on exactly how different he is or if Jeonghan isn’t bothered to reply. Both options are disheartening to a certain extent.

A beat. Then the vampire huffs and swings around to point at Mopsy, still in the bushes. The bunny startles and ducks his head away from the vampire’s gaze.

“They don’t talk to rodents.” Jeonghan raises a disapproving brow. He takes a deliberate step towards Seungcheol to hiss in his ear. “They eat them.”

“What?” Seungcheol gasps. He turns to his friend who is peeking out at him and shakes his head quickly. “I wouldn’t!” He shouts — but Mopsy is already a panicked hop away.

Jeonghan cackles. The bubbly sound drawing Seungcheol’s attention back to him. “Why not?” The vampire asks, entertained.

“Because he’s my friend.” Seungcheol insists.

Jeonghan waves a hand. “Just make another.”

 _Make another?_ Seungcheol tilts his head innocently. “It won’t be the same.”

Once again, Seungcheol cannot read him. There is a metaphorical veil that draws over Jeonghan occasionally. It makes things difficult to understand. When it happens Seungcheol isn’t sure if he’s said something wrong. He scratches his head. That’s okay though. He is just happy Jeonghan is here. He smiles to himself.

A sort of goofy-grin on his face.

One that Jeonghan makes a face at.

“What?” The vampire asks — his beautiful blonde hair swaying as he moves his head back. It gleams a silver tinge, catching the light at angles that Seungcheol ogles at.

“Nothing.” He beams.

Jeonghan eyes him suspiciously — brows pinched and lips pursed. A picture that Seungcheol cannot look away from. Framed by the trees just behind his garden and held in a single moment by the breeze that dances between them.

A flutter of birds overhead. Both supernaturals turn to the sky to watch them. Skirting across the sky, a rise and fall of pattern performed. Only then does Seungcheol realise how much time they had spent in the forest. How much time Jeonghan has spent here, with him. His pulse jumps to a happy race.

But only for a moment, since Jeonghan’s voice comes like a whisper of a breath in his ear. “I have to go.” The vampire says.

Seungcheol pulls his gaze away from the trees to see Jeonghan already moving light steps away from him.  

Seungcheol takes the equal amount of steps forward, powered by his heart and his heart alone — towards Jeonghan. “Where?” He asks.

Jeonghan pauses his retreat to flicker a gaze at him. “Away.” He says like it’s obvious. It isn’t, since Seungcheol thought he was at least going to stay for lunch. Surely he couldn’t have come _just_ to accompany him on his morning run. Jeonghan must have come here for something. His own meal, possibly.

“Stay.” Seungcheol says before he thinks. _Don’t go yet._

For once, Seungcheol reads Jeonghan just right. Surprise. The vampire’s eyes widen a touch — but only for a second. Is it that surprising Seungcheol wants him to stay? Jeonghan looks suddenly hesitant. In his eyes, a hint of uncertainty.

“I’m sorry, I mean—“ Seungcheol begins.

But wind.

The vampire is gone.

Seungcheol lets out the breath he’d been holding and throws his head back in disappointment. _Ugh._ Why did he say that? He rubs his hands against his face. He’s a stupid werewolf.

He groans. 

At least he knows what _not_ to say if Jeonghan comes back. It’s mostly trial and error with the vampire. Like wading through uncharted territory. Guess he’ll just have to try again.

“Lunch.” Seungcheol announces to nobody in particular.

 

* * *

 

It’s late morning now. The sun is almost at her peak in the sky. When Jeonghan first passed through town, it was quiet and asleep. Now it is crawling with more humans that he can bear.

He slips into the crowd and the chattering this Sunday morning rivals the muddled noise in his head. This mornings’ events play in his head like an infuriating broken record.

It won’t stop replaying the part where Seungcheol wrapped his arms around him. And it keeps going back to the part where Jeonghan didn’t pull away.

A flush runs through his entire body. Head to toe, an embarrassed wave that crashes over his now too-conscious mind. If his heart were alive he’d go as far as to say it skipped a beat. Which, is most obviously horse shit and Jeonghan has lost his mind.

 _Strong arms, warm chest_. He scrunches his face in horror at the thought. What is he _doing?_

Jeonghan flicks his fringe out of his face and glares forward. Almost immediately the crowd shy away from him. His unpleasant mood slicing the masses like a hot knife through butter.

He doesn’t spare a single thought for the humans around him. It suits just fine that they avoid him today. He’s in absolutely no mood to engage in small, meaningless town talk.

Jeonghan clicks his tongue so hard that the person next to him startles. What is _wrong_ with him? Ridiculous!

Disgraceful.

How pathetic of him to be reduced to this.

Whatever this… this… unidentifiable feeling tightening in his chest is. Jeonghan scoffs.

All because of one werewolf. You think this is where Jeonghan is going to propose he kill Seungcheol again but we’ve moved on from the basic knee-jerk reflex and spiralled into an unfortunate pit of self-doubt. Jeonghan doesn’t _know_ what to do.

He can’t decide if he wants to go right back into Seungcheol’s arms — _what? —_ or run home to lie in bed to reevaluate himself.

This is the worst.

He sniffs indignantly to himself. Look at him wasting time over something so trivial. How generous of him to be spending more than a minute thinking about this. In fact, he’s so generous he’s completely lost his sense of time.

Hours have been lost and by now, Jisoo and Jun will be wondering where he’s gone.

 

* * *

 

Much to Jeonghan’s surprise, both his sired are no where to be found when he finally gets home. A neatly written post-it note sits on their dining table. Coloured a mild yellow, it reads ‘ _gone to the theatre.’_

Jeonghan purses his lips.

Well, why did he rush home then? He makes an unamused noise and makes for the kitchen. Technically, he’s not thirsty. But drinking red usually takes his mind off things and there be many things Jeonghan would like to stop thinking about.

He rummages through Jisoo’s meticulously organised red supply — messing it up as he goes before he finally snatches a bag of A. It takes a few minutes of heating it to the perfect temperature. Then Jeonghan is stabbing a straw into it and collapsing onto his bed.

Sprawled like a starfish, Jeonghan sips mindlessly. The once familiar taste now feels a little foreign. Something has changed but Jeonghan ignores it. It’s probably blood sugar or something. Red doesn’t exactly taste the exact same every time. He can’t be bothered to think too hard about it. 

Grabbing a pillow, Jeonghan stuffs it behind his head. Then he closes his eyes and sucks more seriously. The dark liquid pours into his mouth and he pushes it around with his tongue. Warm. Tasty. Good. Not as good as actually sinking his teeth into flesh, but acceptable.

Acceptable.

Jeonghan’s eyes open with an irritated glare. Acceptable? Red is mean to be _delicious_. The delectable taste of life. It’s meant to set in his gut an insatiable thirst that can only be quenched by having _more._ He glances down accusingly at the bag of red. It’s not meant to just be acceptable.

 _Stop it._ He tells himself.

He knows full well where this particular train of thought is headed. It’s headed back through town, into the thick of the forest and to the little house in the woods. Jeonghan purses his lips and sucks harder.

But every mouthful only serves to irritate him further. It’s _different_. Different to what he’s had lately and most definitely _not_ as good. It’s nothing like that overwhelming sensation of pure bliss flood through his body. The bag of red is just — acceptable.

Jeonghan frowns. He’s annoyed that neither Jisoo nor Jun is home.

Who is going to distract him from these unsavoury thoughts that have plagued him since he flit out of Seungcheol’s territory? Nobody. Who’s fault is that? Jisoo and Jun. Couldn’t they have told him in advance where they were going? Can’t they inform him when they decide to up and go? What happens if he comes home mauled to piece by a werewolf? Are they going to regret? Of course not! They’d be dead before they have a minute to regret.

Jeonghan harrumphs.

What’s a sire got to do to get some form of respect in his own house. Jeonghan exhales loudly through his nose and flips on his side. Brows set in a deep, unhappy line, he stews.

What is he so unhappy about?

Well — Jeonghan presses his lips together. He doesn’t fucking know! He kicks against his bed and flings the now-empty blood bag in some random direction. It lands on the wood floor with a _splat_ and Jeonghan folds his arms over his chest.

You think that being this blindly angry helps prevent Jeonghan from thinking about the one person he doesn’t want to but _nope_. Seungcheol’s goofy and incredibly dumb face flashes in his mind. Jeonghan kicks against his bed again. 

“Insufferable werewolf.” He mutters before flipping into his stomach and smooshing his face into his pillow. Why did he follow Seungcheol through the woods? Is he blooming mad? A vampire that willing runs alongside a werewolf is a _dead_ vampire. Jeonghan presses his face deeper into his pillow.

_Different._

That’s what he called Seungcheol. Different. Dark, raven hair falling over his face in a mess. Big, doe eyes with lashes so long Jeonghan found himself staring. Plush, pouty lips to contrast the sharpness of his jaw. What even is Seungcheol?

“Demon.” Jeonghan comments into his pillow. Then he laughs, amused at his own self. “Demon.” He repeats with a grin.

Then his face falls and the stupid moment is gone. He’s back to being irritated with both himself and Seungcheol. He turns his head to the side and exhales.

_Stupid werewolf and his stupid bunny._

Jeonghan cannot for the life of him understand that relationship. What even is that relationship? The bunny is a parasite. It offers nothing to Seungcheol and all it does is  _take_ from him. Jeonghan thinks he should get rid of it. He nods to himself. Yes.

It hasn’t even been long but Jeonghan rolls his eyes because he knows Seungcheol won’t do it. He can already picture the werewolf on his knees begging Jeonghan not to have Jun cook the rabbit to his home cuisine. The thought both amuses and irritates.

Seungcheol is everything incomprehensible. His stupid excitement for his morning run, his blatant fascination with Jeonghan that he’s so bad at hiding. He’s _so_ bad at hiding it. Jeonghan clicks his tongue as an image of Seungcheol staring at him earnestly flashes to mind.

That handsome face… and even more handsome smile…

It makes his chest tighten in a weird way. Jeonghan smacks himself. Must be the red. He drank too much, too fast. Exactly. After weaning off ripping humans, his tolerance for red must have dropped. Jeonghan nods to himself like it makes sense even though a part of him knows it doesn’t. Vampires have an endless tolerance for red. There isn’t ever _too much_ red.

If you want to be technical about it then the only downside to having too much red is the possibility of getting addicted to it. There’s a very fine line between consuming red for sustenance and devouring red for pleasure. If it were up to Jeonghan, he’d say they were basically the same thing. 

But as usual, Jisoo had something to say about that so we're being specific about differences.

“Whatever!” He says to himself. His voice is loud where it resounds in his bedroom. Bouncing off the walls in the tiniest of echoes. When it fades out, the room is extra quiet.

Jeonghan grabs a pillow and hugs it to his chest. Now that he’s exhausted a bag of red and kicked his feet more times than he’s counted against the bed, he just… blanks.

The surface of his skin prickles when he thinks about this morning and that awful tightening to his chest has returned. He’s falling fucking ill! The werewolf blood has poisoned him! He should have known better! Disease ridden! Lowly mutts! Probably rabies carrying! Who knows!

Jeonghan slaps the sides of his face and makes the tiniest sound of protest. Every bone in his body refuses to. He doesn’t want to say it. Every other reason, no matter the reach, is still better than having to admit that he just wants to see Seungcheol again.

 

* * *

 

“Do you think he’ll come back?” Seungcheol asks Mopsy where she’s flopped onto her side in absolute ease. It’s been days since Jeonghan last showed up. There hasn’t been any sort of regularity to his visits and Seungcheol has not a clue.

Garden spade in hand, he plows a fresh plot of soil. He’s been thinking of growing some chilli alongside his tomatoes. It’s either chilli or some flowers. There were some seeds he saw in the gardening store that looked doable. Maybe flowers? Since he’s not very good at handling spicy food.

Mopsy crinkles her nose and Seungcheol laughs.

“It’s not that bad.” He smiles as his friend ups from where she lay to hop towards him. Soft, caramel brown — Mopsy sniffs at Seungcheol’s ankles. “It stings a little but after that it’s fine.” He assures her.

The little turn Mopsy makes, makes Seungcheol laugh. “ _Really_.” He pets the soft top of her head affectionately. “Besides, I offered.”

At that, Mopsy turns to hop away. Her little tail, bobbing as she does. 

“Hey!” Seungcheol chuckles. He picks up a bit of soil and chucks it in her direction. “You like him _too_!”

Laugh still at his lips, Seungcheol shakes his head. Mopsy has left now. By the smells of it, she’s gone to inspect a particularly soft patch of new grass. He drops from where he was squatting on his haunches to sit on the forest floor. Legs, spread out in front of him.

The plot of soil he’s been loosening looks about ready now. Maybe he’ll head to town tomorrow to get the seeds. He has a while to think about what he wants to grow.

When he isn’t thinking about his garden, or what’s on the menu for his next meal, Seungcheol is thinking about Jeonghan. He digs his garden spade into the ground.

That stunning, blonde-haired _angel_ of a vampire is all his werewolf brain can think about. He thinks about him when he’s going about his daily chores. He thinks about him when he’s gardening. He thinks about him when he lies in bed at night. 

It’s embarrassing — the amount of sheer _thinking_ he’s doing about Jeonghan. He thinks about him so much that in that time, Seungcheol convinces himself that asking the vampire out plain and simple is a fantastic idea.

If he doesn’t ask, he’ll never know. Right?

Besides, what if Jeonghan comes back and then never again after? Seungcheol doesn’t know much about him. Not where he lives, what he does for a living — nothing. If it were up to Seungcheol, he probably wouldn’t even be able to track Jeongan down. The vampires-have-no-scents thing made it difficult.

He folds his arms over his chest and purses his lips. Seungcheol has always been the kind of werewolf to do something confidently; approach with curious wonder; experience in full and uninhibited. He wants to live his life without regret.

And he’s pretty sure that if he doesn’t get to take this one vampire out on a date at _least_ once, he is going to regret it for the rest of his wolfie life.

 

* * *

 

The plan to acquire seeds for his garden is foiled by a government summoned check up. These check ups are annual, and usually around this time of the year so Seungcheol shouldn’t have been very surprised. He’s a bit disappointed though; since it means he’s going to have to loosen soil again.

He hands his ID and summon letter to the receptionist, then waits. Soon someone will hand him a wrist tag and he’ll begin the long, tedious process of having a full body check up. It’s a werewolf thing, from what he’s gathered reading the summon letters.

All young werewolves are physically monitored by the government. It’s pretty neat being looked after like this though Seungcheol was told that this is his last year of being checked.

When he asked the nurse why, she kind of laughed at him like he was being stupid. She just said, “you’re 20 this year.”

He didn’t have time to ask anymore since he was then ushered away for his first check. Basic stuff — height, weight, BMI. Then he gets quite a bit of blood drawn before being allowed to rest a bit.

After all the basics are done, they get to the werewolf bits. They calculate shift speed and release rate. They do some basic eye and smell tests. The first time this happened, when he was 16, Seungcheol thought that there’d be a possibility of him meeting other werewolves at these check ups. He was so excited. He crashed through the hospital doors with the biggest grin on his face.

But that was four years ago.

He hasn’t met or spoken to a single werewolf at these check ups so Seungcheol has given up. He just goes through the compulsory motions. That’s a whole day of being ushered in and out of different rooms for different purposes.

Seungcheol entered the hospital at 7AM this morning. It is now reaching 4PM. He’s sitting on one of the stiff waiting room chairs. It squeaks when he shifts his weight and for the lack of anything else to do, Seungcheol twiddles his thumbs.

There are only two others in the room. At first there were four of them, but nurse had come in to escort a girl out. Seungcheol’s stomach growls and he glances sadly at the wall clock. He hasn’t eaten all day.

After another 10 minutes of boring silence, a doctor enters the room. Seungcheol and the two other look up. All three of them hoping that the clipboard in his hands holds their records so they can finally _leave._

The man looks no less than 20. Perhaps even younger, but maybe that’s pushing it. He is a doctor, after all.  Soft, delicate features framed by a neat head of brown hair. This doctor looks nothing like the tired old men that have been poking at Seungcheol all day.

“Choi Seungcheol.” The doctor calls. His voice is soft. It reminds Seungcheol of a bird song. He stands to his feet. Eyes searching the doctor’s coat, Seungcheol smiles when he reads his tag _Hong._

“Your results are ready.” Dr. Hong nods once. His eyes don’t meet Seungcheol’s, they’re focused on the clip board in his hands.

“Thanks.” Seungcheol smiles.

Dr. Hong looks up now. When they lock eyes, Seungcheol feels a strangeness in his gut. An unidentifiable feeling of nervousness and apprehension. Something about the way he looks at Seungcheol makes him uneasy. It makes no sense that he would feel as such, since Dr. Hong is smiling at him. Perhaps he’s imagined the hostility.

“Nurse Kim will take you to your things. You will receive your results in the mail, unless you would like to collect them yourself here.”

“Mail is fine.” Seungcheol shrugs, eager to follow after Nurse Kim. He waits respectfully for anything else the doctor might say and when Dr. Hong tilts his head gracefully to the side in dismissal, Seungcheol grins and leaves.

 

* * *

 

Once he’s back in his own clothes and out the hospital, Seungcheol legs it to the gardening store. If he’s quick, maybe he can catch them just before they close. Otherwise he’ll have to make _another_ trip to town. He sprints pass the market and down the street only to groan when he sees a hand-painted sign spelling ‘ _closed_ ’.

Hands on his hips, he shakes his head. Alright then, he tells himself. Dinner it is. He’s going to get himself, the largest ribeye steak his wallet can afford. That and a pint of beer. Reward for how long and arduous this day has been.

The pub is busier than Seungcheol remembers but still as warm and as welcoming. People laugh and yell amongst each other as Seungcheol weaves his humble way through the crowd. It takes some manoeuvring but eventually, he gets to the bar. The bartender slams a beer in front of him even before he orders one.

“Hyung,” Seungcheol grins.

His friend just jerks his head in acknowledgment.

It’s been a while since Seungcheol has been here but Ah-In only has a smile on his face. “The check ups are early this year.”

Seungcheol shrugs. “Maybe it’s just me.” Then he asks quietly, “any others pass through?”

Ah-In presses his lips together and shakes his head. “You know that’s confidential.”

Seungcheol laughs, guilty.

“Your time will come.” Ah-In pushes his beer towards him.

This _time_ Ah-In speaks of is never explained. Four years of trying to get his human friend to divulge information has seen Ah-In extremely tight lipped. _You’ll know when it comes._ He always says. At first it was frustrating. You tell something like that to a 16 year old and they’ll explode from curiosity.

But, Ah-In is an impenetrable iron wall. And Seungcheol respects him. At some point, Seungcheol stopped asking and started just living. _Live your life_ , Ah-In said that one autumn. _You don’t know freedom like you do now._

“I’m living life.” Seungcheol confirms, lifting the glass towards his friend before taking a huge gulp. Then a certain vampire flashes into mind and Seungcheol covers his face in embarrassment. Oh god, not in front of Ah-In.

“Pray tell.” Ah-In raises his eyebrows.

Seungcheol drops his hands and shakes his head. “I’ll have a steak, please.”

“No you won’t.” Ah-In teases. “Have you finally found someone to join you in that hut of yours?”

“It’s a _house._ ” Seungcheol defends because he’s embarrassed. “And I don’t know.”

“You don’t know.” His friend nods in amusement. 

“I’m super hungry. I haven’t eaten all day. You really going to keep going and not feed me?” Seungcheol deadpans before clasps his hands together in a prayer gesture. “ _Please_.” 

Ah-In laughs. “Bring them around some time.”

Bring Jeonghan here? What a dream. Two of his worlds would collide into one and Seungcheol doesn’t know if he can handle that. It’s not that he doesn’t want to. Seungcheol wants to bring Jeonghan _everywhere._ The problem lies with whether or not Jeonghan wants to come.

Things become a lot more complicated when the vampire is involved. Thinking about it occupies Seungcheol’s mind for a long enough time and before he knows it, his dinner is served.

Let it be known that the steaks that Ah-In makes is the _best_ in this world. Succulent and juicy; crisp on the outside, red on the inside. Seungcheol sometimes has hunger dreams about it. He wolfs it down just as he gets swept up in conversation with faces he hasn’t seen in weeks. They clink glasses and laugh heartily. They clap Seungcheol on his back and when they ask if he’s ever moving out of the woods, he grins and says ‘never.’

This pub is his little home away from home. It’s comforting, familiar and filled with people that he’s come to love. Being here reminds Seungcheol of that. He smiles at Ah-In as his friend refills his glass.

“So,” Seungcheol begins, “what have you—“

A burst of commotion from the far right corner. The unhappy sound of a crowd steals Seungcheol’s attention. He exchanges a glance with Ah-In and his friend shrugs back.

“They’re new in town.” He says.

Seungcheol leans over his stool to peer at the commotion.

“Why are they unhappy?” He laughs, “it’s not like you can cheat at darts.”

“You’d be unhappy if you lost your weeks earnings too.” Ah-In chuckles. “The new comers haven’t lost a single round.”

Seungcheol’s jaw drops. “Not one?” A spark to his competitiveness has been lit. He’s pretty good at darts. He’d even go as far as to say he’s one of the top three players in this town. 

“Not one.” Ah-In confirms. Then he teases: “they’re better than you.”

Before his friend can add on, Seungcheol holds a hand up in defiance and shovels the last of his steak into his mouth. Mid-chew, he shoots a wounded stare at his now laughing friend, “we’ll see about that.”

Seungcheol wipes his mouth with a napkin before flinging it at Ah-In. Then he’s pushing through the crowd with interest. Ears perked and eyes alert. There’s a lot of shouting, hollering, laughing.

But in the midst of it all, Seungcheol thinks he hears a certain bubbly laugh. He freezes.

A shiver crawls through his entire body and his heart flips in his chest. “No way.” He breathes to himself. Butterflies in his gut, fluttering about like mad things. Seungcheol moves like he’s possessed. All of him just narrows in on that one laugh. 

It can’t be.

Can it be?

It’s been days since he last saw Jeonghan. Too many days. His legs propel him forward and he’s completely forgotten why he was headed this way in the first place. Now he’s just darting his eyes amongst the thick crowd — searching for that one striking head of blonde.

“Excuse me,” Seungcheol mutters politely, shoving past someone. His attention is cast straight ahead where that laugh has begun to ring clearer. His pulse has jumped to a desperate race. His heart feels like it’s going to leap out of his chest.

He missed him.

Absolutely no reason to, not a single logical explanation for it. Seungcheol just missed him.

One insistent step forward through some shoulders and then — Seungcheol sees him. Standing in the middle of the crowd with a triumphant grin on his face. Jeonghan looks just like center of all of Seungcheol’s affection. Laugh just at the top of his lips and eyes crinkled with amusement.

Time slows. There are people all around but they blur in Seungcheol’s vision. The chattering all around lower until all he can hear is the frantic beating of his own heart — thumping so fast it plateaus into a single enamoured note.

A love song beating in his chest. He’s _here_.

Blonde hair swishing on his shoulders, Jeonghan lets loose a little giggle. Caught up with his clear victory and revelling in the obvious frustration of his opponent. The laugh flows from his twinkling eyes down the roll of his graceful shoulders.

Just seeing him again is like diving into a pool on a hot summers day. For all of his competitiveness, Seungcheol thinks that even he wouldn’t mind losing to Jeonghan. He’d let Jeonghan win at everything. Darts, racing — _anything_. He’s won his heart already anyway.

As if his thoughts were projected out loud, Jeonghan turns suddenly and their gazes lock.

Seungcheol barely breathes.

Surprise.

An unexpected encounter.

The vampire’s eye widen a touch. Neither supernatural move. They just stare at each other like complete fools, unable to look away. Surrounded by rowdy patrons of the pub, in this single moment, Jeonghan is all Seungcheol sees. 

Oh _moon._ They’ve met maybe as little times as Seungcheol’s hands can count, but _god_. Every time he looks at Jeonghan he just becomes increasingly sure.

He’s in love with this man.

 

* * *

 

A horrified panic sets in Jeonghan’s gut the second he lay eyes on Seungcheol. _Seungcheol._ His stupid, foolish werewolf. What is he doing _here?_

He flickers a glance at Jun where he’s pocketing their winning chips for the night. The young vampire hasn’t seen Seungcheol. Jun doesn’t know anything. He _can’t_ know anything.

Jun isn’t weak but Jisoo is strong and if his best friend decides to pry this one incident out of Jun, trust Jeonghan when he says, Jisoo can do it.

Jeonghan hasn’t yet thought about how he’s going to tell Jisoo. Actually, he hasn’t even yet thought about _if_ he will tell him. He’s not even sure there’s anything to tell! He’s his own sire, he can do whatever the fuck he wants. That includes hiding his relationship with a werewolf if he so pleased!

The crowd around is egging for another round and much to Jeonghan’s alarm, Seungcheol takes a step towards him. Handsome smile on his lips — he looks like everything Jeonghan has spent days trying to _not_ think about.

Broad shoulders, firm arms, dimpled smile.

That weird feeling in his chest is back. He’s afraid. He’s got to go. Not a soul in this pub knows that Jeonghan is a vampire and if word gets out, he’ll be in big trouble. Seungcheol is sweet but he’s decidedly stupid and Jeonghan knows he still isn’t aware of how their world really works. This is the worst of times.

He’s got to go _now._ Before this stupid werewolf opens his mouth and says something even stupider. Before Jun catches on that Jeonghan has been staring at this one man for the past three minutes, unable to look away. 

It takes all of Jeonghan to harden his expression into something icy. He squares his shoulders and tears his gaze from Seungcheol. It’s hard, since all he really wants to do is move towards him. How can he just _stand_ there and smile at him? Warmth on his face and a misplaced sense of fondness for Jeonghan in his eyes. It is horrifying how powerless Jeonghan feels under his gaze.

It’s only been a few days since he last saw Seungcheol. How have things changed so suddenly? Where the werewolf first held a cautious sort of apprehension, even though eager, now that apprehension is gone. Seungcheol just looks at Jeonghan like he’s exactly who he’s been looking for.

Don’t do that. Not here. Not now.

Jeonghan feels weak under Seungcheol’s stare and only thing giving him strength is the sight of Jun’s cheeky smile as he tells their opponent to try again next time. The need to keep this away from Jun overpowers Jeonghan’s pull towards Seungcheol. If word gets out, all three vampires might have to pack and leave town. Jeonghan needs to fucking snap out of it. Seungcheol’s slightly confused expression makes him hesitate but he powers through.

He grabs Jun’s arm and whispers in his ear. “Race you to Jisoo.”

Jun’s eye twinkles as a grin spreads on his face but Jeonghan cannot stay a second longer. Seungcheol’s brows have slanted down like he’s been wounded that Jeonghan has ghosted him. Is— is he really upset? Jeonghan swallows. He doesn’t want to see. He turns on his heel and moves as quick as he can without using any of his vampiric abilities.

He mourns how slow and useless human speed is but it is all he has now. Jun is already weaving half out the pub — determined to win.

It takes a lot of him not to look back. Especially since he can feel the weight of Seungcheol’s gaze on his neck. Only when the pub door slams behind him and Jun jumps to a flit, disappearing into the shadowy night, does Jeonghan glance back once. 

The broken look on Seungcheol’s face, fresh in his mind.

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol stands exactly where he is. Unmoving.

Even though the crowd has now picked back up to start a new match. Even though he hears some of them talking about how ‘crazy hot that blonde guy was’. Seungcheol doesn’t move.

His heart has sunk in his chest. Fallen from its high, weighted at the base of his spine — heavy. The hairs on the back of his neck prickle with discomfort.

Jeonghan had looked him square in the eye with a coldness that Seungcheol was not expecting. Icy, dismissive. Not a hint of the playfulness he knows Jeonghan to have.

And then he left.

Just like all the other times he had. Except this time felt a little different.

This time felt like Jeonghan didn’t want Seungcheol to be here. He looked at Seungcheol like he didn’t know him. Like as if they were complete strangers. His throat feels suddenly dry so he swallows. Someone shoves into him and he stumbles backwards. He knocks his knee against a low table and winces.

“Ow,” Seungcheol mutters.

It takes him a few moments to make it back to the bar. The warmth of the pub has suddenly disappeared. Just like the vampire has. Jeonghan left the moment he saw Seungcheol.

“Hey,” Ah-In leans over the counter, peering at Seungcheol’s face. “What’s up?”

Seungcheol shakes his head and forces a smile. “Nothing.” He says. Even though Ah-In doesn’t look convinced, he doesn’t ask further. For that Seungcheol is glad. There’s a stinging in his chest that he hasn’t quite put a finger on and he doesn’t think he’ll be able to explain.

“Want another pint?” Ah-In offers.

“Yeah.” Seungcheol nods before adding, “maybe a few.”

 

* * *

 

“Hi?” Jisoo laughs when he exists the hospital to find both Jeonghan and Jun standing — waiting for him.

“Hi,” Jun throws an affectionate hand over the older vampire, cheery smile on his face.

Jisoo pets his back gently. “This is a nice surprise.” He smiles. Jeonghan mirrors his smile innocently.

“We can pick you up sometime.” His best friend insists.

“Yes~” Jun agrees.

Jisoo just laughs. “Stop,” he begs, “you’re making me think you’ve done something crazy.” He clicks his tongue.

“We won money.” Jun nods, jumping a few steps so that the chips in his pockets jingle.

“How much money?” Jisoo quirks an eyebrows as they begin walking back home. His day has been endlessly long and seeing both Jeonghan and Jun makes Jisoo relax. It’s nice to be able to walk home with them.

Jeonghan grins deviously. “More than you earn.”

“I’m shocked.” Jisoo humours him.

Jeonghan just laughs. Eyes crinkling in his special way, airy laugh at his lips. Jisoo watches Jeonghan with affection and he’s just about to suggest they go for a walk when he sees Jeonghan’s smile fade.

It is a brief second that the elder vampires smile falls. So brief that Jisoo thinks he may have imagined it. He knows he hasn’t. He’s known Jeonghan long enough to know something is wrong. Suddenly it makes sense that they’ve come to pick him up.

Jun is chattering excitedly about their game, swinging his arms back and forth as he takes big steps — marching ahead of them. Jisoo moves towards Jeonghan and slips his hand into his.

“Rough day?” He asks gently.

Jeonghan shakes his head. “Nope. Why?” He tilts his head inquisitively.

“Just checking.” Jisoo shrugs easily.

His best friend makes a noise to ridicule his concern. But the both of them know that when Jisoo makes to let go Jeonghan’s hand, Jeonghan holds him back.

The walk home is quiet, save for Jun’s soft chattering. They wind through the park that Jeonghan likes and the elder vampire makes jokes about where he likes to feed. Jisoo listens to every joke carefully and watches the way Jeonghan’s face moves as he tells them.

By the time they get home, Jisoo is convinced something happened. It doesn’t look like Jun knows anything. The younger vampire, pleased that everyone is home, has taken a bag of red for himself and snuggled against the couch to watch some television.

Jisoo thinks he needs to find Jun a hobby. Something _other_ than television. Something productive. But he will think about that later. For now, he will follow Jeonghan into his bedroom where he’s retreated to.

The elder vampire looks up once from where he lies on his bed. He doesn’t tell Jisoo to leave, which is a loud request that he stay. Jisoo stretches his arms over his head and groans as he drops himself onto Jeonghan’s bed.

“Oh sure, make yourself right at home.” Jeonghan huffs.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Jisoo turns into a comfortable spot whilst the blonde kicks at him playfully. He laughs, kicking back. They exchange a few harmless blows before settling into an easy silence.

From Jeonghan’s bedroom they can hear Jun watching some sort of cooking program. In Chinese, no less.

“I don’t know why he tortures himself like that.” Jeonghan comments. 

Jisoo throws him a look. “Because watching it won’t make him sick.”

“So what if he gets sick for a bit, at least he’s having fun.” Jeonghan shrugs.

“Do you hear yourself?” Jisoo laughs.

“Loud and clear.”

“You let him cook in our kitchen didn’t you.” Jisoo asks knowingly.

The surprised look of guilt that washes over Jeonghan’s face makes Jisoo snort. Jeonghan sniffs indignantly.

“Maybe.”

Jisoo sighs. “As long as he eats in moderation.”

“Jun doesn’t know moderation.”

“Well, he gets that from you.”

“Personality traits are not passed by turning.” Jeonghan clicks his tongue at Jisoo’s little jab.

“Oh, thank the moon.” Jisoo closes his eyes and pretends to pray. Jeonghan smacks him on his chest and they both burst into laughter.

When it dies down, Jisoo turns to Jeonghan. The elder vampire has his eyes trained on the ceiling. Jisoo knows he’s not looking at anything — just being. He’s thinking. Something is bothering him.

“You don’t have to tell me.” Jisoo murmurs quietly.

Jeonghan turns to him and makes a face like he doesn’t know what Jisoo is talking about.

“I just want you to be happy.” Jisoo says.

Jeonghan frowns. “I _am_ happy.”

“You definitely look it.” Jisoo teases. It earns him a sharp exhale from his sire. “I mean it.” Jisoo laughs.

“Even if it means I’ll do something incredibly stupid?” Jeonghan murmurs.

It’s not the reply Jisoo was expecting but then he doesn’t react. He shrugs. “You do stupid things all the time.”

His shin gets attacked by Jeonghan’s foot and he fake winces. It didn’t even hurt. Jeonghan’s not even trying. Jisoo glances at him to see his brows furrowed in a deep line.

“Is this about another heart?” Jisoo asks conversationally.

Jeonghan clicks his tongue. “ _No._ ”

“Dead body I need disposing of?”

“No.”

“ _Half-_ dead body?”

“No.”

“Well, that’s checking all my boxes. Why isn’t it checking yours?” Jisoo blinks at his best friend.

Jeonghan shrugs.

“Are you hurt?”

“No.”

 _Good._ Jisoo thinks. He makes a small _hmm_ noise before asking, “Did you hurt somebody?”

“Maybe.” Comes Jeonghan’s reply.

Jisoo stills. He wasn’t expecting that answer. He was expecting an indignant _no._ Even if the answer was yes, Jisoo expected Jeonghan to deny it till the end. That’s just the way Jeonghan is. The situation baffles but Jisoo makes sure to keep his expression in check. It must be important if Jeonghan’s openly admitted to it.

How unexpected… if Jeonghan has denied all of Jisoo’s physical claims then perhaps, he means this to be emotional. Jisoo turns to look at his best friend.

The only people he knows that Jeonghan actively socialises with is he and Jun. Everyone else has always been rendered as food or completely unimportant.

Has Jeonghan found someone important?

He must have. The look on his best friend’s face is a look he rarely if not ever sees.

Jeonghan looks _upset._ To be absolutely fair, Jeonghan is always some kind of upset. There are many things that irritate, annoy, and tick him off. But those kind of upsets are not what Jisoo is counting now.

Here, the elder vampire looks genuinely _upset_. Troubled. Like as if he’s done something wrong. And Jisoo knows, Jeonghan never believes he’s ever done anything _truly_ _wrong_ so this entire situation comes as a surprise.

Can it be that Jeonghan is experiencing guilt? Jisoo takes a moment to reflect on how monumental that is. It seems that he’s missed witnessing a growth in Jeonghan. Hours at the hospital take his time away.

After a space of time where Jisoo has allowed himself to let this sink in, he says, “go fix it.” _Learn to own your mistakes and make them right._

Jeonghan shakes his head. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” Jisoo asks despite already knowing the answer. Jeonghan doesn’t have to say it, Jisoo can hear it through the silence of the bedroom.

 _I’m scared_.

He nods slowly.

“Maybe,” Jisoo sits up to rest his face in his hands. He drops his gaze down to Jeonghan. His best friend is refusing to look at him. “Maybe,” Jisoo repeats, “they’re scared too.”

Jeonghan flickers his gaze at him and Jisoo shrugs.

“Just a thought.”

 

* * *

 

Thunder clapped the moment Seungcheol bid goodbye to Ah-In at the pub. He stayed well past closing time and helped lock up. “You sure you don’t want to just crash at mine?” His friend had asked. “Looks like a storm is coming.”

“I’m good.” Seungcheol had shaken his head. He stayed at the pub for longer and had more beer than he intended to. Even though he always insists on paying for his meals, Ah-In never lets him so — there’s no way Seungcheol is going to impose further by staying at his. “I’ll run.” He assures him.

Ah-In narrows his eyes for a brief second before nodding. “You know where to find me.”

“Thanks hyung,” Seungcheol smiles. He turns to duck his head into the rain when his friend calls. “Seungcheol.”

He turns, hand covering his eyes as he feels the water pelt down on him. “Yeah?” 

“Come see me before your birthday.”

Seungcheol tilts his head before nodding easily. “Sure!”

“Now get out of here.” Ah-In makes a dismissive motion with his hand. “It’s going to piss down in a few.”

Seungcheol manages a laugh before really turning to run. Ah-In isn’t wrong. The second he jogs out of the street, lighting flashes in the sky and rain thunders down. Seungcheol is completely soaked through within the same minute.

He’s about 30 minutes away from home. The night air has taken a chilly turn and it nips at his skin. Coupled with the heavy rain, it makes Seungcheol a rather miserable werewolf.

By the time he hits the woods, he’s shivering. A shudder racks through his body as a particularly cold breeze hits. Water mixes with the soil at his feet, turning into mud that stains his shoes and the ends of his jeans. Seungcheol trudges wordlessly. The rain beating against his back only amplifies the heaviness in his heart.

A weighted ache of sadness that he cannot seem to shake. He wishes he could go back to that moment at the lake. Where he felt like Jeonghan wanted to be there with him. Where he felt like even though they were different, they understood each other. 

Thunder crackles overhead and Seungcheol cringes. He’s out in the open, exposed and vulnerable. The forest critters run to take shelter in their burrows and in the trees. He should probably shift for safety but he’s almost home and he’s too sad to shift.

It is just slightly further in that the tip of his house peeks through the dark shadows of the unlit forest. Seungcheol manages a tiny smile as he passes his garden. At least he won’t have to water it tomorrow.

This rain will bring life back into the forest and the trees will once again burst forth with new leaves to boast of. The knowledge comforts him. He thinks a warm bath will comfort him too. And maybe, also a cup of tea.

Seungcheol sighs to himself before straightening his back.

It’s okay. Maybe it was just bad timing. Maybe it was an accident. Seungcheol nods, digging his hands into his pockets to fish for his keys.

He’s just about to unlock his door when the sharp snap of a twig has him swinging around in surprise. Seungcheol darts his eyes through the rain, through the trees; ready to shift but then —

He sees a hint of blonde amongst the trees. 

His heart skips an unprepared beat and Seungcheol freezes.

Mind blanking; Seungcheol stares right ahead, unable to believe his eyes.

Jeonghan is moving slowly towards him — one careful step a time. Seungcheol daren’t move. He closes his eyes and furrows his brow. All that beer he downed is getting to him. He’s imagining things now. He’s imagining Jeonghan to be here. He imagined him because he just missed him.

Because he just wants to see him.

He opens his eyes and when they land back on the vampire, Seungcheol’s heart leaps into a stammering beat. Jeonghan is really here. Seungcheol daren’t move. No, he daren’t even breathe for fear of Jeonghan disappearing once again.

Just the thought sends a pang of pain to his chest so his feet remain planted exactly where they are. Jeonghan inches towards him like an apprehensive deer. Slowly, almost nervously. Why would he be nervous? Seungcheol is the one who feels like he’s about to explode.

He came back.

Jeonghan came back.

He left before, but now he’s here. Out here in this miserable weather — walking towards Seungcheol.

It is a cinematic dream. The rain hammers down on the vampire in an attempt to dull his beauty but Jeonghan remains the single most breath-taking person Seungcheol has ever seen. He will never ever tire of looking at him.

The very sight washes away all of Seungcheol’s previous sorrow. He cannot remember anything before this.

He’s a damn fool. Hopelessly in love with a vampire that probably just wants to feed from him. That is okay. If that is what Jeonghan wants, Seungcheol will give it to him. He will give him anything. 

They’re just a few steps apart — standing across each other in the unrelenting rain. Jeonghan’s hair clings to his face and water droplets trickle off his chin. The silk shirt that vampire has on, presses against his skin.

“It’s raining.” The words slip out of Seungcheol’s mouth before he can really think it through. He doesn’t mean to state the obvious. He meant to say, _you’re drenched. Why are you here in the rain? Are you cold?_

Jeonghan lifts a hand to hold himself and Seungcheol’s eyebrows draw downwards. He’s cold.

The vampire takes a step towards him. A careful but purposeful step. Seungcheol flickers his gaze to Jeonghan’s face and when they lock gazes, he holds his breath. It feels so foreign to have Jeonghan come to him.

He’s come many times before but it’s always been a rush of adrenaline. A hand at his throat or a weight slamming him against something. This time it is different. Jeonghan moves slowly. As if he is as nervous as Seungcheol himself. As if he too, has a heart that hammers in his chest just as the rain hammers on them.

 

* * *

 

“It’s raining.” Jeonghan echoes when he finally stands before Seungcheol. Repeating after the werewolf sounds stupid but it is the best rendition of _I’m here_ that Jeonghan can manage.

The flit here had been the most foreign experience. Of all the days to decide to surrender to any sort of softness, why did it have to be today? Today. The rain made the journey difficult and uncomfortable but perhaps the most alarming part of it all is that Jeonghan actually came.

Now that he’s here, he doesn’t know what to do.

He didn’t think he’d make it this far.

He swallows and drops his gaze away from where Seungcheol is staring at him, to the werewolf’s neck. It’s a much easier place to look at. The firm pulse that jumps against Seungcheol’s skin is constant. Beat, pause, beat, pause. It is a comfort that Jeonghan clings to in this moment.

This moment where time drags every second on and this moment where he cannot find the words to say. What a laugh! He! Yoon Jeonghan, frightening creature of the night, blood sucker, angel ripper, death bringer — cannot find the words to say.

Seungcheol is uncharted territory. An accident, someone he was never meant to meet. Seungcheol is someone that tumble crashed into Jeonghan’s otherwise stable life. He weaselled his way into Jeonghan’s mind and spend hours there just _being._

First it was about how surprisingly ignorant Seungcheol is. Then it was about how different Seungcheol is. How unnecessarily kind he is. How he looks at Jeonghan with the same warmth that he looks at the forest with. Like as if it is natural to feel this much love for everything around.

Seungcheol makes Jeonghan feel strangely and it’s terrifying.

Jeonghan wanted to never come back. He decided that if he really wanted to, he could probably find some other werewolf to drink from. It’ll be a risky feed but it’s not completely impossible. If werewolf blood is what he’s really craving, it’s doable.

That’s what he told himself when he spent the past few days convincing himself not to return to Seungcheol’s. It is a dangerous place, Seungcheol’s. 

With Seungcheol, he is unsure of himself. With Seungcheol, he questions his decisions. With Seungcheol, he has softness he never cared for.

With Seungcheol, he is afraid.

Not afraid of Seungcheol, no. Just afraid of how he makes him feel. Seungcheol makes him feel like he is good, when he so clearly isn’t. Seungcheol makes him feel like he is better than he really is. The werewolf says things like Jeonghan is _magic._ He says it like it’s the most wonderful thing.

It’s not true. None of it is. And the expectation to live up to Seungcheol’s standards is surprisingly crippling.

Why does he even want Jeonghan here? Why does his face light up with that dimpled smile every time Jeonghan shows up? What exactly is he so happy about? He doesn’t know half the things Jeonghan has done. He won’t be smiling when he finds out, of that Jeonghan is sure. 

And yet, despite being sure. Jeonghan hasn’t turned to flee. He’s still standing here, in front of Seungcheol. Presenting himself, rain-soaked and pathetic —

“You’re shivering.” Seungcheol’s voice is deep but soft.

Jeonghan lifts his gaze in surprise. He doesn’t mean to confirm it but his body shivers just as a particularly strong breeze hits. Seungcheol’s brows furrow. “I can set the fireplace going.” He says, turning to open his house but Jeonghan throws a panicked hand out to grab his arm.

_Wait._

Wait, he swallows. If we go in—

His grip on Seungcheol is strong and it has the werewolf turning back around in surprise.

“Do I need to invite you in?” Seungcheol’s eyes round. “Does it not work anymore?” 

“No,” Jeonghan jerks his head backwards. What? No! This is not about being invited in! You stupid, _stupid_ wolf. _Stop being considerate of me, stop taking me places, stop inviting me in. Tell me to go away._ _Tell me I’m the worst and that all I do is take from you._

Seungcheol frowns and Jeonghan thinks, here it comes. He watches the werewolf lift his spare hand to clasp onto Jeonghan’s. He waits for Seungcheol to throw his hand down but it doesn’t come. 

Instead, Seungcheol holds Jeonghan’s hand and tugs him into the house. It is warm where their hands intertwine and Jeonghan stares at it in disbelief as he stumbles into shelter.

The wooden floorboards creak under their weight. Seungcheol spins around to close the front door — and then he is gently tugging Jeonghan into a room he’s never been to before.

He’s fumbling, Jeonghan is. On the outside he must look a perfect picture of calm but inside, he is raging turmoil. This is Seungcheol’s bedroom. His own private space. The werewolf doesn’t seem to share Jeonghan’s embarrassment. He’s busy rummaging through his drawers.

It takes just a minute for Seungcheol to pull out a big towel. Then he flings it open and drapes it over Jeonghan like a cape. He wraps the material around firmly and the immediate warmth that envelops Jeonghan hits him like a hit to his chest.

What is Seungcheol doing? He’s grabbing another towel. This one smaller than the first and now he’s rubbing it over Jeonghan’s head.

The motion is surprising and Jeonghan blinks like the idiot he feels as Seungcheol catches every raindrop he can with the towel.

“What are you doing?” Jeonghan breathes, incredulous. This feels oddly familiar.

“You’re drenched.” Seungcheol shakes his head like it’s obvious. It isn’t really. What is obvious is the way Seungcheol himself is dripping all over his bedroom floor. The werewolf is soaked through at not once has he made to dry his own self.

Jeonghan lifts his hand to stop Seungcheol’s where it’s busy catching raindrops. Seungcheol stills and they lock eyes.

“I said, what are you doing?” Jeonghan’s voice comes as barely a whisper. _Why won’t you help yourself first?_

Seungcheol blinks back at him. The warmth Jeonghan feels from the towel draped around his mirrors the warmth in Seungcheol’s eyes when the werewolf repeats. “I said, you’re drenched.”

The room spins under Jeonghan’s feet. He’s unreal. Jeonghan wants to laugh at Seungcheol. Spit in his face, mock him for his softness. Tell him that that is the one thing that will kill him one day. But his jeers never leave his lips. They stop at his tongue.

Jeonghan stares. “So are you.”

Seungcheol smiles — dimples and teeth. “That’s okay.” He says just as a heavy raindrop falls from his fringe.

How ridiculous. How illogical. How absurd.

How completely idiotic of Seungcheol to be smiling as he so blatantly puts Jeonghan first. Nobody does that. Maybe Jisoo, but that’s different. Jeonghan turned Jisoo. They’re bound by magic and therefore as such.

Jeonghan isn’t bound to Seungcheol in anyway. Nothing ties them together. There is no logical reason for Seungcheol to being doing this. And yet, here they are.

The coil in Jeonghan’s chest tightens and for a split second he thinks he feels it flutter. He almost laughs. He’d mad. Out of his mind. Completely lost his marbles. He can’t believe he’s going to do this. It might be crazy but Jeonghan feels like he’ll actually lose his mind if he doesn’t do it.

He swallows once.

“It’s not.” Jeonghan says.

Seungcheol tilts his head in a little question. Big eyes fixated on Jeonghan. From here, Jeonghan can see how long his lashes are. How they wisp upwards. He feels a nervous heat rising from his neck up to his face. Jeonghan has to swallow again.

“It’s not okay.” He clarifies. Actually, he’s being vague. But Jeonghan cannot bring himself to say anymore. As it is, he already feels like he’s been set on fire.

It takes a lot of him to pull Seungcheol’s hand away from his head. The towel falls to the floor with a gentle _fwump._ Neither supernatural look away from each other.

There is a question in Seungcheol’s eyes that begs to be answered so Jeonghan continues. He shrugs the towel around his shoulders and it too, falls to the floor. Pooling at his feet in a mass of material. Jeonghan flickers his eyes down for a brief moment before looking back at Seungcheol.

_I don’t want it if you don’t have it._

It is unintentional. He doesn’t mean to present his heart this way. He didn’t mean to present his heart at all. But now that Jeonghan is here, he realises that there are better ways of doing so. It is too late for regrets. Seungcheol is free to answer as he pleases. He’s free to kick Jeonghan out. He’s been nothing but finicky and awful. Jeonghan doesn’t see why he wouldn’t.

Who’s the fool now?

To think he came all this way so that Seungcheol could throw him out. Jeonghan drops his gaze to the floor, miserable. Pathetic vampire. This is what you deserve. This is what Jisoo keeps trying to tell you. He keeps trying to tel you that the way you treat someone will be reflected back t—

“Okay.”

Jeonghan snaps his head up. Here it comes. Seungcheol takes a step towards him, closing what little space was left. “Okay.” He breathes.

Their faces almost touching — Seungcheol nudges his nose forward slightly and Jeonghan feels the breath he was just about to take, leave his lungs. This is different from what he imagined.

Seungcheol lifts a hand to touch the side of Jeonghan’s face. His hand is rough but warm and his touch, so gentle it hurts. The strangeness in his chest returns with a force that almost knocks Jeonghan to the floor. The only thing holding him up is his awful pride and Seungcheol’s caress.

Where he was once shivering outside in the cold, resenting the way his shirt clung uncomfortably to his skin, now he barely registers it. Seungcheol’s face is so close to his he can feel heat radiating off him in waves. It reminds Jeonghan of that time they were outside this very house, laughing in an accidental embrace.

Jeonghan swallows. And then flickers his gaze at Seungcheol. The werewolf hasn’t looked away from him once. Not once. Jeonghan feels Seungcheol’s other hand find his waist to tug him gently towards him. As if they could be any closer. Jeonghan’s head is spinning.  

“Do you want me to stop?” Seungcheol whispers so closely to Jeonghan’s lips, he imagines the kiss that hasn’t come.

Is this what hearts are for? For thumping in your chest when you cannot find the words to say? To stand in and relieve you when you cannot yet move? He’s never cared for humans and their fragile hearts but now, Jeonghan wants to know. 

 

* * *

 

“No.”

Although the barely-there of Jeonghan’s voice rings loud and clear in Seungcheol’s ears. He remains frozen stiff. Eye wide at the beautiful vampire, he can barely breathe. Jeonghan’s brow dips at his hesitation but Seungcheol cannot yet move. Blood is pumping furiously through his brain and it is quite close to blanking.

Is his stunned surprise obvious? Is the way his heart has started slamming in his chest obvious? _Is it?_

Seungcheol doesn’t know. All he knows is Jeonghan is here, in his arms. This beautiful, _beautiful_ vampire. All of Seungcheol’s words cannot form themselves well enough to describe his perfection. If this is a dream then he never wants to wake. He feels how his heart claws in his chest, begging to be let out. 

What if he moves and Jeonghan disappears? Seungcheol gathers the blonde closer and a bit of his hair brushes against his hand. Jeonghan looks like he’s about to frown. Seungcheol watches his brow dip and his mouth make to move.

Oh _moon_ , he is so in love with him.   

“I said _n_ —“

Seungcheol leans his face forward and when their lips touch, he surrenders. He surrenders completely to the rush of feeling that courses through his veins. Like static electricity cackling over his skin.

All of his feelings for Jeonghan that had gathered so subconsciously, releases themselves in this one moment. Seungcheol pulls him closer and closer still. He kisses Jeonghan softly, sweetly and when the vampire gasps, Seungcheol licks into his mouth.

He’s so caught up in his emotions he must be imagining the way Jeonghan disarms the second they touch. He must be imagining the way Jeonghan clutches at his shoulder and whimpers when he runs his tongue inside his mouth. 

Honey sweet. More than anything Seungcheol’s imagination could have ever come up with.

It must be real.

Seungcheol laughs against Jeonghan’s lips. A rumble of a laugh, disbelieving in nature. But before Jeonghan can say anything, Seungcheol kisses him again. Once, twice, thrice. Again and again until Jeonghan is panting in his arms. Then he snakes his arm around the vampire’s waist to pull him strongly against him, just so that he can kiss him softer.

Carefully. Preciously. Exactly how Seungcheol always wants to treat him. Like his treasure, like a gift he will never deserve.

Jeonghan just lay his heart out on the floor, amongst those towels and Seungcheol will cherish it for however long he is allowed. He can barely think straight so he just tilts Jeonghan’s head to the side and kisses him again.

Seungcheol plants fervent kisses against Jeonghan’s now kiss-bitten mouth, pausing only one to suck gently on his bottom lip. The vampire’s breath comes in short pants and when Seungcheol slips his tongue in again, Jeonghan whimpers.

He squirms in Seungcheol’s arms. “Stop,” he begs desperately, chest heaving with the effort. Jeonghan sounds so scandalised, Seungcheol stops.

He doesn’t kiss Jeonghan again, but he nudges his head against the vampire in a display of affection. “You’re shaking.” He murmurs against Jeonghan’s cheek. It sends another full body shiver through the vampire.

Jeonghan squeezes his eyes shut and clings onto Seungcheol until it passes. Seungcheol watches in quiet wonder, holding Jeonghan steady. Once it passes, Jeonghan glares at him. A laugh is at Seungcheol’s lips. Jeonghan is glaring at him but for once he cannot find heat in it. It makes him want to laugh.

So he does. He chuckles and chuckles harder when Jeonghan slaps a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop him. _His_ vampire is frowning at him but Seungcheol can’t stop smiling. He nudges his face against Jeonghan’s hand and when Jeonghan refuses to let go, Seungcheol licks him.

 

* * *

 

Wet heat against his fingers, Jeonghan pulls his hand away from Seungcheol in horror. He must look hilarious because Seungcheol throws his head back and laughs so freely, the bedroom echoes his laughter all around.

“You licked me,” Jeonghan accuses.

Seungcheol leans in to press a soft kiss against his cheek. Then his voice whispers in Jeonghan’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “And?”

Jeonghan purses his lips as heat rushes to his face. “Do it again." 

Something dark flashes in Seungcheol’s eyes and Jeonghan feels the playfulness of their previous moment shift into something wanting.

He should be afraid of it, he really should. The way the surface of Jeonghan’s skin prickles when Seungcheol takes his hand should be enough warning. He should run but Seungcheol is staring at him straight on and Jeonghan cannot look away. 

The werewolf lifts Jeonghan’s hand to his mouth and pauses for an agonising second. Seungcheol’s barely done anything and Jeonghan is weak in his knees. He’ll die. His immortality won’t save him from this. He won’t make it past th—

Seungcheol opens his mouth and presses a kiss to Jeonghan’s fingers. The feel of it sends a jolt of pleasure straight down to his groin. Now’s as good a time as ever to run. He entertains the thought of running but not for long.

When Seungcheol licks his finger, Jeonghan blanks.

His breath is coming in short pants and his chest is tightening. He stares at where Seungcheol’s tongue runs up his index finger. A hot, wet stripe that ends when the werewolf takes Jeonghan into his mouth. His knees almost buckle but the arm that Seungcheol has around him holds Jeonghan up.

Seungcheol’s mouth is a searing, wet heat. Jeonghan can feel his tongue around his finger, a gentle sucking. A burst of sensation through Jeonghan’s body. His fangs ache. It’s too much.

Defeated noise in his throat, Jeonghan pulls his finger away from Seungcheol’s mouth and drags his face towards him for a kiss. Any second longer and Jeonghan would have fallen. Seungcheol meets his pull halfway and they clash.

Frantic touches and fervent kisses. Jeonghan runs his hand through Seungcheol’s hair to grab a handful to pull him even closer. Just closer. He wants Seungcheol everywhere. He gives up. Laugh at him all you want.

Seungcheol groans into his mouth and Jeonghan kisses him back. Hands everywhere. Up and inside Jeonghan’s shirt. Seungcheol feels like a furnace. Like the heat that Jeonghan had been so desperate to keep. He pulls his lips away from Seungcheol for a mournful second so he can drag his shirt off his head.

Jeonghan doesn’t need to say anything. Seungcheol is right with him. He watches Seungcheol tug his own shirt over his head and before he drops it to the floor, Jeonghan pulls him in for another kiss.

Skin on skin. Fire and ice.

Body on body. The sun and the moon.

The room is spinning. Seungcheol is kissing a deliciously wet path down his neck and Jeonghan digs his nails into his back. Before he can turn Seungcheol’s face back to him, the werewolf picks him up.

Jeonghan gasps, gripping his thighs around Seungcheol as he’s hoisted up against his hips. The hardness that presses against him has him dropping his forehead down onto Seungcheol and panting.

Seungcheol isn’t laughing anymore. He isn’t chuckling and teasing Jeonghan with his laughter. In his eyes a dark desire that renders Jeonghan speechless. So speechless all he can do is grab the werewolf’s face and stare at him.

Time pauses.

Like a rip in space where for this one desperate moment, both Seungcheol and Jeonghan see nothing but each other. Locked in more than just a physical embrace. Jeonghan runs his thumb over Seungcheol’s cheek bone in the softest of gestures.

What is happening to him?

Seungcheol is all he can see. All he wants to see. Jeonghan wants all of him. Every single foreign and frightening part. All of it.

Affection in his eyes, Seungcheol turns his head towards Jeonghan’s hand to press a lingering kiss. Jeonghan watches his lashes flutter close. How long Seungcheol’s lashes are… his thought comes to a close when Seungcheol reopens his eyes.

He walks them both to the bed and gives Jeonghan enough time to protest. Jeonghan doesn’t. So the next minute he’s tumbling onto the sheets and Seungcheol is hovering over him.

The space between them, Jeonghan resents it. He reaches for Seungcheol’s face and pulls the werewolf towards him. _Kiss me._

And kiss him Seungcheol does. Their pants still drenched from the rain, soaks the sheets beneath them but neither supernatural care. They’re blind to everything but each other.

Seungcheol cages himself over Jeonghan. Warm, safe — Jeonghan presses against him. Kissing his jaw and letting Seungcheol run his hands down his body.

Every place Seungcheol touches sets a fire in Jeonghan’s groin. He grasps at the werewolf, desperate to be closer. Seungcheol must understand, because he scoops Jeonghan off the bed sits back on his haunches. Jeonghan’s thighs fall on either side of Seungcheol’s hips and then friction.

Jeonghan grabs Seungcheol’s face and gasps against his mouth. A soft rumble of a sound vibrates from Seungcheol’s chest. They’re pressed against each other. Their desire put on full display. It’s so hot. Jeonghan can feel Seungcheol thick and heavy against his thigh and it wrecks a shiver down his spine.

“You are so beautiful.” Seungcheol murmurs, eyes half lidded and hazy. “I’m going crazy.”

 

* * *

 

The stare Jeonghan arrows on him is arresting. So dark and so alluring, Seungcheol couldn’t look away even if he tried. He doesn’t respond to Seungcheol’s love words. He just flickers his gaze from Seungcheol’s face down to his neck and then back up.

It sets Seungcheol’s body ablaze. He knows this silent question and he knows it well. A part of him wondered if it would ever be asked again and now that here it is, asking for permission — Seungcheol tilts his head to the side in offering.

_I’m all yours._

The following seconds feel unreal — like kiss of a fever dream. Some of the nights that Seungcheol lies thinking about Jeonghan, he thinks about a moment like this.

Jeonghan’s hand on the side of his face is cool to the touch. It is less a caress and more for purchase but still, it is gentle. It tilts Seungcheol’s head even further away and the werewolf complies.

With his neck on complete display for Jeonghan, a jolt of pleasure shoots up his spine. There is something about giving the person you love what they want. Seungcheol wants to give Jeonghan everything. He doesn’t know what that means. But he will give it all the same.

Jeonghan dips his head and Seungcheol closes his eyes. Perhaps the hammering in his heart is dulling his senses, Seungcheol isn’t sure. He swears he feels the soft press of lips against his neck before the pain comes.

Seungcheol’s hands fly up to Jeonghan’s waist as he groans. The exact moment the vampire’s fangs sink into him is the exact moment Jeonghan’s body melts against his. Body on body, Seungcheol grips Jeonghan’s waist tighter. There’s no wall for him to lean against so he holds them both up with his strength alone.

Wet — Jeonghan’s lips on his neck.

 _Searing_ ; stinging. The feeling of Jeonghan sucking over his skin nearly does Seungcheol’s head in. It is exactly like he remembered but more. Now with Jeonghan skirting soft touches by the side of his face, it is intimate.

Private.

Jeonghan is in his senses. Everywhere. The hand that was once on his cheek has now snaked around his neck to pull Seungcheol closer. It hurts but also, it doesn’t. The hardness that Jeonghan presses against his own distracts Seungcheol greatly.

He roams his hands up the vampire’s spine. The perfect curve of it has Seungcheol mesmerised. He runs his hand up the vampire’s skin and feels Jeonghan gasp against him. It’s a dangerous place to be — where Seungcheol’s mind is going. He wants kiss Jeonghan again. Swallow all the little noises he makes so unconsciously and lick into his sweet mouth. Every fibre of his being is begging that he take the vampire’s face and kiss him. 

But Jeonghan isn’t finished, so instead, Seungcheol runs his hands back down to the vampire’s waist and grinds a slow movement up. Pleasure bursts behind his eyes — white stars flashing. He thinks the moan he hears is his own, but then he feels Jeonghan unlatching. He hears the wetness in Jeonghan’s mouth as he grinds again.

Whimpering. Sweet, soft whimpering.

“ _Seungcheol.”_ Jeonghan’s voice is rough from his pleasure and it does Seungcheol’s head in. Before Seungcheol can respond, before he can purr affection at the vampire, Jeonghan presses his lips against the bite he made and laps at the red that has begun to spill over.

The feel of Jeonghan’s tongue, hot and flat against his skin has Seungcheol shuddering. _Fuck._ A full body shiver wrecks through his entire body. He’s going to lose his mind before the night ends. Jeonghan is too much even when he’s not doing anything. If Seungcheol is still shaking, he can barely tell anymore.

He’s vulnerable. His heart is on the table. He’s laid it down. Seungcheol doesn’t think he will ever get over this.

Jeonghan pulls his face away from Seungcheol’s neck to lock gazes. Seungcheol’s heart nearly explodes there and then. He is _stunning_. The rubbed-raw red to Jeonghan’s lips distracts from the blood that has trickled down the vampire’s chin. The sight should scare really. It should frighten Seungcheol and have him push Jeonghan away.

But he cannot. There’s a pull in his heart that draws him towards Jeonghan. Again and again, like some kind of magic he will never be free. He doesn’t want to be free.

Seungcheol lifts his hand to thumb away a bit of dripping blood. It is his but he will give it to Jeonghan for as long as the vampire wants. How soft, how sweet, Jeonghan’s lips feel.

“Does it hurt?” Jeonghan whispers.

Seungcheol shakes his head. _No._ He pulls Jeonghan towards him to press a kiss against his lips. He can taste his own blood on the vampire’s lips — coppery, mixed with the honey sweet of Jeonghan’s mouth. It’s perfect.  

How perfect Jeonghan is, in every way. Fair beyond comparison. Second to none. Every moment of him Seungcheol has unconsciously memorised. From the first time they met, to the second and to every encounter thereafter. Jeonghan is a compilation of everything Seungcheol doesn’t know. Everything he doesn’t understand. And everything he wants. 

He wants to know all there is to know about Jeonghan. He wants to know what makes him happy, and what doesn’t. He wants to know how he thinks and why he does. Seungcheol can’t even explain it. He can’t even explain how this immeasurable amount of feelings crashed over him. It makes no sense.

Does it have to?

If it never makes sense from here on out, Seungcheol would still choose Jeonghan again.

His vampire is pressing lazy kisses against his mouth. “You taste good.” He slurs. A breathy sigh.

Seungcheol has to close his eyes so he doesn’t curse at Jeonghan. When he finds his words he’s going to tell Jeonghan that that isn’t allowed. For now, he will just grind against him.

The sound that motion wrings from Jeonghan is delicious. But perhaps not as delicious as the way Jeonghan’s fingers trail down to his belt to tug at it. Seungcheol feels himself twitch in his pants. The vampire makes quick work of his jeans. When it’s undone, Jeonghan lifts himself off Seungcheol and the werewolf mourns the loss of contact.

It’s only for a moment though. He kicks off his jeans and they drop heavy, wet to the bedroom floor. Distracted by the way Jeonghan is pulling off his own pants, Seungcheol just stares at him in awe.

Jeonghan catches his gaze and laughs. A bit of blood still on his chin. Seungcheol moves forward to lick it away. Jeonghan lets him —and then they tumble, free of their pants but still clothed in modest undergarments. Seungcheol presses Jeonghan against his bed, bullying his tongue into the vampire’s mouth.

He wants to kiss him forever.

 

* * *

 

The weight against Jeonghan’s thigh is slowly undoing him. Seungcheol feels solid against him and just the thought of it makes him groan. He arches his back off the bed and Seungcheol wraps his arms around him.

Jeonghan wants Seungcheol. He’s wanted him for a long time now. He wants to feel him everywhere.

Seungcheol’s kissing is just about all he can bear. The slow grinding the werewolf sets against both their heats is driving Jeonghan mad. He writhes in Seungcheol’s embrace and his face twists desperately.

“Stop teasing me,” Jeonghan bites weakly. He tugs at Seungcheol’s hips and the werewolf chuckles. It sounds strained though. Jeonghan takes some pride in that.

“I would never.” Seungcheol kisses his cheek before pushing a thumb down his boxers. Jeonghan watches with his breath held as Seungcheol pulls the material off himself. Immediately, Jeonghan’s throat runs dry. He’s seen Seungcheol before but ever like this. Never this heavy, never this thick.

Just looking at it sends an ache of pleasure through his groin. They lock eyes and Jeonghan pushes himself off the bed. He hooks a thumb under his own waist band and pulls his boxers off. Then they are just staring.

Staring at each other like they cannot believe they are real. Jeonghan is the first to move. He crawls towards Seungcheol to straddle him where he sits and revels in the way he throws his head back to hiss when they touch.

Seungcheol feels scorching to the touch. Jeonghan likes that more than he thought. He wraps a gentle hand around both their lengths and Seungcheol’s hand digs into his waist. They don’t look away from each other.

Their eyes remained trained on each other when Jeonghan drags his hand down. Seungcheol exhales heavily and Jeonghan does it again. Friction and pleasure. Jeonghan barely thinks when he rubs them both together in a haze. Seungcheol drops his head to Jeonghan’s neck and his breath fans against his skin.

It spurs Jeonghan on. He runs his thumb over their tips and shudders from the sensation. Seungcheol presses wet, lazy kisses along his neck eggs him on. He pumps them both, spreading the slick that spills over their skin and when it turns slippery, both supernaturals groan.

Seungcheol grinds his hips against Jeonghan’s just as he pulls his lips away from his neck. Then they’re kissing. Wet, sloppy. A slick mess of saliva and soft whimpering. Jeonghan feels weak in his knees even though he is straddling Seungcheol.

So weak that Seungcheol holds him steady and covers his hand where they pleasure them both. The sudden warmth startles and Jeonghan jerks his hips forward. He falls against Seungcheol and moans as the werewolf pumps them both.

“S— _seu…c-heol..”_ he gasps, unable to stop his hips where they rut into Seungcheol’s hand.

“Yes, baby.” His werewolf breathes. Seungcheol’s voice is deep, throaty with desire and Jeonghan squeezes his eyes shut. He’s climbing. It’s hot and it’s wet and Seungcheol’s hand feels amazing. He’s going to—

He moans against Seungcheol’s lips. Plush, soft, moist from blood and saliva. Seungcheol grabs the back of Jeonghan’s head and kisses him — sucking on his lip until he gasps and then licking into his mouth. It’s invasive and all around. Jeonghan trembles as he grinds harder into Seungcheol’s touch.

It feels so _good._

His jaw drops slack as Seungcheol licks further in.

Seungcheol’s hand pumps a ruthless rhythm that Jeonghan tenses too. He can’t breathe. The oxygen his lungs need don’t come. The pleasure in his groin is tightening. Jeonghan squeezes his eyes shut as he arches his back.

White flashes behind his eyes and he grasps at Seungcheol desperately.

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan is trembling in his arms. Shaking. Soft noises come one after another until Seungcheol’s mind is full of nothing but Jeonghan. His vampire is coming apart under his touch.

Back, arched to perfection as he pants over Seungcheol’s mouth. Seungcheol daren’t close his eyes. He's afraid he will miss this sight. The sight of Jeonghan’s face, twisted in absolute pleasure. Eyes closed and jaw slack as he moans a dirty noise that shakes Seungcheol to his very core.

Jeonghan tenses like a tightly wound coil and Seungcheol pumps them harder still. His own pleasure is clawing at him, begging for a sweet release but he pushes it down. Jeonghan is close. Seungcheol rubs a firm pressure against Jeonghan’s tip and then—

The vampire is cumming. Seungcheol watches him in speechless awe. His body shakes in Seungcheol’s arms. A full body shudder that passes to the werewolf purely by touch. Seungcheol feels it all the way to the end of his toes.  Jeonghan’s brows furrow and his lips fall open to whimper, “ _C—heo— aahh—nnnff!”_

Seungcheol holds him.

Tightly, securely in his arms and Jeonghan spills into his hand. The mere sight of Jeonghan caught up in his bliss pushes Seungcheol over the edge. He drops his face to Jeonghan's neck and sucks a wet heat as he too, shakes from his climax.

Cool arms around his scorching shoulders. Jeonghan pulls Seungcheol close as he rides out the lasts of his pleasure, panting against his neck.

It’s so much. Seungcheol feels raw even though all they’ve really done is touch one another. He’s right about this vampire killing him one day, isn’t he? Seungcheol presses a soft kiss to Jeonghan’s neck before pulling away to look at him.

They look like a mess.

Jeonghan’s beautiful hair is moused and all over from Seungcheol running his hands through but he still looks like everything Seungcheol has ever loved.

“What,” Jeonghan pulls his shoulders together, shy.

“Nothing.” Seungcheol smiles, “I’m just…” He shrugs.

Jeonghan’s lips purse and he narrows his eyes. If he means to make himself look menacing, he’s failed since there’s a delectable flush blooming on his cheeks. But Seungcheol won’t tell him that.

Instead, he’ll say, “I’m just thinking about how I must be the luckiest wolf in the world.”

Now Jeonghan scrunches his face and shifts where he sits. The friction makes both of them groan and he stops immediately, guilty laugh on his lips. But then he’s glaring at Seungcheol.

“Too cheesy?” The werewolf winces. His hand is slick with their love so he uses his other to run it through Jeonghan’s hair.

“The worst.” Jeonghan clicks his tongue. 

“You want me to say it again, don’t you.”

The cheeky grin that bursts onto Jeonghan’s face shoots a Cupid’s arrow right through Seungcheol’s heart. It hits him like a dead shot. 10 points. Clean.

“Maybe.” His vampire crinkles his nose.

Seungcheol flips him down onto the bed and the motion unleashes a bubbly giggle from Jeonghan. It runs through his entire body and lights up his face. Seungcheol smiles so hard his cheeks hurt.

If this was what Ah-In meant by living his life, Seungcheol is proud to say he has. It’s been a few hours and Jeonghan has managed to become the single most important thing in Seungcheol’s life. He wants to spend it all with him. Every last hour, minute and second.

All with him.

Jeonghan’s hands on either sides of his face draws him back to the present. Seungcheol flickers his face at him and bumps his nose against his.

“Now what?” Jeonghan whispers. His voice is small and Seungcheol sees the bit of uncertainty the flashes in his mind. It’s true that whilst Seungcheol is giving with his heart, Jeonghan is less so. It must have been terrifying to come all this way so his question, doesn’t surprise.

Seungcheol just smiles at him.

“Stay.”

 


	4. Pilot Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One half of a two—

Jeonghan blinks.

_Stay._

Seungcheol says it with such a softness that the red on Jeonghan’s cheeks flush deeper — racing up his neck and finishing at the very tip of his ears. Jeonghan doesn’t need to touch it to know it’s burning. It hasn’t even been a minute since the pleasure in his groin ebbed away but it already feels like everything is rushing back.

How maddening. 

Elbows on either side of Jeonghan’s head, Seungcheol has him locked in – hovering over him with an unnecessarily fond smile.

Jeonghan holds his breath.

Ridiculous how a single word renders him so completely inept; bumbling and fumbling into a territory unknown. A whisper that lifts him to an unnatural giddiness. Up, up, up into the clouds.

Up to a place he’s never been before.

There, Jeonghan’s mind is foggy. His body, heavy. His resolve, weak. 

All terrifying things.

Now that he’s gaining clarity with every passing second, the embarrassment he feels is punishing. Jeonghan closes his eyes. A physical refusal of their situation. He refuses to look at Seungcheol. What have they _done?_

A clawing of dread paws at his chest. If anyone is to be blamed for what has happened, it is he. He’d love to put this on Seungcheol, of course. But the werewolf has proven more than once to be ignorant of their world. Oblivious to what is obvious to Jeonghan.

The vampire doesn’t even need to check to confirm that Seungcheol is smiling down at him. He can feel it.

_Ugh._

Jeonghan can already see the look of horror on Jisoo’s face. It won’t be _quite_ as exaggerated as Jun’s but it will surely come with a lot more consequence. Jeonghan twists his face in a tiny groan. 

Suddenly — a kiss to his cheek.

His eyes fly open in surprise. A flash of a handsome grin. When Seungcheol dips his head again to peck Jeonghan on his cheek once more, the vampire feels stubble.

“I’ll run the bath for you.” The werewolf murmurs.

Then he’s moving off Jeonghan before he can decide if he wants to protest. How sly. Seungcheol isn’t even going to wait for Jeonghan’s reply on whether or not he will stay. He lifts himself onto his elbows and eyes the werewolf. 

The look on Seungcheol has on tells Jeonghan that he knows exactly what he’s doing — easy grin on his handsome face.

Normally, this wouldn’t fly with Jeonghan. He doesn’t stand for anyone telling him what to do. He is the lord over all of his decisions, conscious _or_ subconscious. Who dares decide for him what he can decide for himself?

Nobody.

_Nobody._

Everyone who has ever tried to exert some sort of authority over him has met with a very unfortunate end — Jisoo excluded.

But Jisoo is always excluded. Jeonghan has given up trying to make sense of it. He accepted it although his pride will never see him admitting it. A line was drawn around Jisoo, labelling him an abnormality. The only one in Jeonghan’s life he’s willing to allow.

So, naturally, the reluctance to accept anything other than complete monopoly over himself comes with the natural disdain for anyone attempting to exercise an opinion. Jeonghan narrows his eyes at Seungcheol. He’s trying. He swears on the moon he’s _trying_ but for some blasted reason, Jeonghan cannot find it within himself to feel even the slightest bit annoyed with Seungcheol.

He watches the werewolf move towards the bathroom. Dark, raven hair moused from all of Jeonghan’s unplanned touching. A physical reminder of their tumble. It’s almost embarrassing to remember. Doesn’t help that the view from where he still lies on the bed is regrettably enjoyable.

Solid back... strong shoulders... broad and… 

Inhale — Jeonghan pulls his gaze back up to Seungcheol’s head before another blush renders him useless. He’s been enough useless for a day, he thinks.

Insistent on looking anywhere but the tantalising curve of Seungcheol’s spine, Jeonghan focuses all of his attention on a tiny lock of raven hair that flicks upwards; defiant. It bounces with every step that Seungcheol takes. Swaying left and then right like a little antenna.

It’s cute.

 _Kind_ of.

In the way that ducklings sometimes make Jeonghan smile.

Good fucking moon! The thoughts Jeonghan has been having lately ought to be gathered and set ablaze where he may _never_ think them again.

Okay but maybe — maybe after he watches Seungcheol’s very naked back view stride to the bathroom. Jeonghan bites his lip for an unconscious second. Something about the way Seungcheol’s muscles ripple over his back as he bends over the tub to run the water… distracts.

Not that Jeonghan has ever seen a werewolf unshifted before Seungcheol, since he would have personally filleted them for sport, but he bets that none of them look quite this… for a lack of a better word, delicious.

Jeonghan snorts at himself and drags himself off the bed. How long is he going to stay entranced by werewolf _anatomy_. Specifically: Seungcheol’s anatomy, but we don’t need to go into the details here. 

The point is, Jeonghan has fully lost his goddamn marbles.

He must get them back.

The only way he’s allowed to lose them is if he personally flings each conscious marble at someone.

When Jeonghan’s feet touch the floorboards, he finds the wood running damp. The rainwater has seeped into bedroom floor but that isn’t the only thing that they’ve ruined. The bed is a wet mess of rainwater and.... 

Needless to say, changing the sheets will do nothing at this point. The whole mattress has to be sunned.

Just thinking about how inconvenient that will be makes Jeonghan exhale, irritated. He will just have to buy Seungcheol a new bed. 

“It’s fine.” A voice from behind him. Warm hands find his waist and an even warmer heat press against his neck. Soft lips against his skin. Jeonghan inhales sharply as Seungcheol kisses his shoulder. 

He has to turn in the werewolf’s arms before his weaker self relishes in the touch. Eyes narrowed, Jeonghan tilts his chin upwards. “Are you going to make me sleep on the floor?”

If his question was meant to make Seungcheol fluster, it failed because the werewolf just tugs Jeonghan closer to him. Warm palm of his hand, firm against the small of Jeonghan’s back. Infuriating grin on his face.

One second.

Completely involuntary and unexpected – Jeonghan finds himself caught in Seungcheol’s smile. He notes the way the corners of the werewolf’s mouth pulls upwards. How the corners of his eyes crinkle.

What a _handsome_ wolf. Open, honest, warm... _cheeky._

Pfft! He’s taken Jeonghan’s question as a _yes._

Naked as the day they were born, Jeonghan feels every inch of skin that presses against him. The stirring in his belly returns. “I have blankets and a fireplace.” Seungcheol murmurs velvet and low.

Jeonghan purses his lips despite the obvious satisfaction in his gut. The idea of sleeping next to Seungcheol appeals more than he’s prepared to admit. He doesn’t even really need to sleep. It is an indulgence more than it is a necessity.

“And?” He sniffs.

“And,” Seungcheol dares to say, “me.”

Jeonghan scoffs. The noise leaves his mouth before he can think it through but Seungcheol takes no offence. In fact, the smile on his face just widens, oblivious to the internal turmoil that plagues the vampire with every passing second. 

The way Seungcheol is, the way he is an absolute _fool_ – makes Jeonghan want to curl in on himself. He’s torn between luxuriating in Seungcheol’s obvious affection and running from his own. Both of which threaten to overwhelm him by sheer intensity of force. Jeonghan wriggles out of the embrace.

_A bath will fix this for sure._

The werewolf lets him go graciously, soft chuckle at his lips. Just like Jeonghan knew he would. In the short time they’ve spent together, Jeonghan has all figured this werewolf out. He’s stupid! Stupid because he lets Jeonghan have his way always. Stupid because he probably shouldn’t. Who knows what Jeonghan will do?

Who _really_ knows what he’s capable of?

Sometimes not even he, himself.

Sometimes he does things before thinking them through. See this exact instant for an example: Just before he turns fully out of Seungcheol’s arms, just before they separate — a flicker of reluctance twinges in Jeonghan’s chest.

Beyond his conscious self comes a feeling he wasn’t expecting; desperate and insistent.

It surprises him.

He doesn’t want to let go.

Skin brushing, Jeonghan catches Seungcheol’s fingers before they part.

Cool curling into warm.

Now he’s not sure which the stupid one of them two is. They seem pretty close in the running.

Jeonghan watches adoring affection morph into innocent surprise on the werewolf’s face. His eyebrows raise slightly in question but the vampire doesn’t wait from him to understand. He just tugs Seungcheol towards the bathroom.

Feet trailing after him, Seungcheol’s delightful confusion is cleared when Jeonghan turns to shoot him a look. Does he really need to say what he wants out _loud_?

A single breath-hold of a beat. Jeonghan is looking at Seungcheol and Seungcheol he. Their fingers just barely intertwined — paused in a cinematic frame of time.

Werewolf and vampire. 

The air in the bedroom feels suddenly thick. Heavy. Insufficient. Like as if Jeonghan has declared something important bravely, unhesitatingly. He did no such thing and yet — oxygen doesn’t come to his lungs like it should.

His windpipe tightens on itself, constricting from the weight of what he’s decided for himself. But Jeonghan doesn’t care. Not when Seungcheol takes a single, wide stride towards him. Closing the distance that was between them in a single instant.

Strange how easily they fall into each other. How Jeonghan’s hand lifts so naturally to Seungcheol’s face and how Seungcheol pulls him closer than they already are.

They stumble. Backwards into the bathroom where Jeonghan had been meaning to take them. Past the dip in the floor, just before Jeonghan’s back hits the sink, Seungcheol jams his hand in-between. How utterly disgusting of them.

How utterly _disgusting_ of Jeonghan. He had taken the respect and consideration that Seungcheol gave to him to clean up and flung it out the window. But that’s exactly how he is, isn’t he?

Jeonghan has never played anything safe.

He’s naked in the arms of a werewolf about to fall into something he’s not sure he can control.

This is anything but safe.

Seungcheol rubs his thumb against Jeonghan’s waist in a slow circle and the pressure wrings a shaky exhale from the vampire. It shoots a fresh ache of pleasure throughout his body. He shudders. The air surrounding is chilly but Jeonghan is on fire.  

His trembling has the werewolf flickering his gaze up to him in awe. Jeonghan just barely catches the look but it is filled with wonder. How mortifying. How embarrassing to be put on such display.

Perhaps the worst part of it all is that he put himself here. Every touch Seungcheol presses against him feels like a love letter that Jeonghan isn’t prepared to read. He swallows a bit of saliva and pulls what little composure he has together.

Then he’s lifting his hands to Seungcheol’s face. A magnetic pull, a hopeless attraction. Jeonghan draws Seungcheol towards him and just before their lips touch, he hesitates. 

Why now?

They’ve already gone past the line Jeonghan drew for himself but the truth is, it feels like if he continues — if he kisses Seungcheol here and now — there’s really no going back.

Jeonghan will never again know what it feels like to be without this strangeness in his chest.

Frozen in this moment of time.

Seungcheol doesn’t move. Arms wrapped around Jeonghan, he holds agonisingly still. Gentlemanly and absolutely nothing like the vampire he is.

It’s almost funny how different they are.

A part of Jeonghan wishes that Seungcheol is the one to close the distance between them. That way he can blame the werewolf for all of the upcoming sleepless nights he knows he will have.

But waiting for Seungcheol who seems bent on respecting Jeonghan’s boundaries is too frustrating a task for the vampire.

He’s impatient, testy. Desperate to feel Seungcheol’s lips on his. It feels like he cannot wait a second longer for a second is a second too long.

So Jeonghan tilts his face forward —

 

* * *

 

 

_“And then what happened?”_

_Jeonghan pushes his toes against Jisoo to steal some warmth off his friend but the gesture is met with an easy dodge and a soft smack._

_Jisoo shrugs and Jeonghan nudges his toes back against him. Tell me, he means._

_They’re lounging on the new day bed Jeonghan had purchased from the new furniture store that opened in town. It fit the both vampires pretty easily — Jisoo curled in the corner with his guitar in hand and Jeonghan at the other end. The blonde, however, is stretched all the way taking up majority of the space._

_“Then I met you.” Jisoo strums a cord. A single note._

_Jeonghan scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Well, so much for love!” He makes a crude gesture with his hands before throwing them behind his head so snuggle deeper into the mattress. “Can’t be very good if you left it for me.”_

_He intended for it to sound smug but the second the words leave his mouth, Jeonghan feels a pinch of regret. They don’t talk about how Jisoo was turned. Even though Jeonghan would do it again, some part of his un-beating heart knows that Jisoo might have chosen differently given the chance._

_Jeonghan tenses, bracing himself for consequence of some sort. Maybe Jisoo will fling the guitar at him. Jeonghan is quick, he can dodge it. But the seconds tick by and the assault doesn’t come._

_It doesn’t even come in a verbal form. No irritated click of tongue, no pointed glare. Jeonghan waits for something to happen for so long the muscle behind his neck tightens._

_He doesn’t think it’ll be very appropriate for him to carry on so he just lies awkwardly on the bed eyeing Jisoo. The sun has peaked where she hangs in the sky. They’ve been lazing for a while._

_Warm, golden and orange._

_“It is good.” His friend finally says. His voice is soft when it comes and Jeonghan thinks he catches the tiniest upturn of lip. A sentimental smile. One Jeonghan cannot relate to and one he honestly can’t tell for sure, since Jisoo doesn’t look at him._

_“Love, I mean.”_

_His friend’s gaze is downturned towards his guitar. Jeonghan watches his chestnut brown hair wisp across his forehead as he adjusts his hold. Then Jisoo strums. A soft sound. The note echoes through the room and Jisoo strums again._

_Fingers against strings — a song Jeonghan had heard before._

_He stares at Jisoo unmoving as his friend plays the song Jeonghan remembers hearing on the radio that day they ran for their lives._

_Sunbeams spill into the room. They dance about Jisoo like a halo Jeonghan refuses to acknowledge and for just a moment, he feels a heaviness in his chest._

_For a moment, the sun seems too bright and for a moment, he feels like he is undeserving._

_Jisoo lifts his head._

_“It is good.” He smiles._

 

* * *

 

A tiny inhale, the most negligible of breaths — Jeonghan takes it.

Small; just a whisper of a gasp. Yet the rush of a whirlwind that pours into his chest shakes him to his very core. It races through his veins like as if he’s mid-feed. Like as if electricity crackles through his body, leaving in its wake a burning, clawing warmth that begs to be held.

Their lips brush.

Once. Twice. And again.

Seungcheol is all around. His hands are warm where they’re on Jeonghan’s waist. Warm where they hold him close. Jeonghan thinks the inhale he takes is unsteady but he’s too focused on the way Seungcheol’s eyes never seem to leave him — How they are glowing amber, a shade of golden he’s never seen before. A swirl of molten fire ablaze.

Jeonghan doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything quite like it.

Liquid fire.

_Magic._

Supernatural.

Like he, but different.

Spurred forward by an overwhelming wave of awe, the vampire lifts his hand to touch the side of Seungcheol’s face. Their noses, barely an inch from one other.

So close but still, not close enough.

Where Seungcheol has the sun in his eyes, Jeonghan is sure he has the darker side of the moon. Obsidian black, they say. The gathering of nightmares in a single glance. That was what he read in some musty book from a public library Jisoo had insisted on going to.

Jeonghan cannot say for sure how _accurate_ that is, since he himself can never get a good enough glimpse in a mirror. He also tore the page out before he could finish reading. It irritated him. Surely humans can come up with something _better_ than a gathering of nightm—

“Your eyes,” Seungcheol whispers. His voice barely comes in the quiet of the bathroom.

Jeonghan stills.

“They’re—” the werewolf blinks.

The way Jeonghan slinks backwards in defence is subconscious. “What?” He only realises what he’s doing when Seungcheol moves forward to make up for the distance. It is a dance that feels much less foreign now.

He runs, Seungcheol chases.

When the back of Jeonghan’s head hits wall, Seungcheol’s hand is right there to catch him. An unnecessary gesture, by Jeonghan’s standards. And yet, he cannot help but feel—

“I’ve never seen anything like it.” Seungcheol releases a tiny breath of awe. His gaze is still trained on Jeonghan. Intense, all-encompassing.

Jeonghan swallows. The reflex to take what Seungcheol says negatively is instinctual but the way the werewolf looks at him disallows it.

It’s in his eyes.

A warmth so soft it almost aches.

Jeonghan doesn’t know what to do with himself. He can barely hold Seungcheol’s gaze. When it finally proves too much, Jeonghan turns away — cheeks flushed a deep, berry red.

His retreat is shy. Backing up as far as he possibly can against the wall, chin dipped and gaze avoiding. There it is again; the feeling of wanting to curl in on himself. He doesn’t have time to think about it much.

Seungcheol lifts two fingers to his chin. The touch startles and for a heavy second, neither supernatural move. Thick is the air between them. Palpable enough for a blade to slice is cleanly through. A gentle question in Seungcheol’s eyes. Jeonghan doesn’t know how to answer it so he just doesn’t move.

The strangeness in his chest is escalating. Growing, _swelling._ Never has he felt this vulnerable. Seungcheol’s touch is warm, like every other part of him. Like the softness in his eyes and the careful way he touches Jeonghan.

Slow. Even though the way Seungcheol gently nudges Jeonghan’s face back forward is guided instead of forced, it still scares the vampire.

_Don’t run from me._

Jeonghan can hear it in Seungcheol’s touch but he cannot move. He needs a moment to think. To recollect his thoughts where they’ve jumbled without permission in his mind. To find an anchor he can cling to whilst he wades through this unknown.

Something, _anything_.

Jeonghan draws an unsteady but courageous breath before flickering his gaze back to where he knows Seungcheol is waiting. The werewolf is always waiting for him.

When they lock eyes, Jeonghan feels all the air in his lungs rush out of his chest. A force so strong, so overwhelming he feels like he’s flung backwards when really — neither he nor Seungcheol have moved.

There’s something stirring in his chest. A frightened wanting to hold, hold, hold onto everything that is Seungcheol. Strong, steady, _constant._

An anchor. 

Jeonghan doesn’t wait for himself to hesitate. He’s sick of himself seesawing through this. Enough. He reaches forward and grasps at Seungcheol — pulling the wolf down towards him.

They meet halfway, mouths exhaling a shuddering breath.

Hearts, open.

 

* * *

 

The bath is warm.

Warmer than he but not warmer than Seungcheol.

Where the werewolf touches him, it is searing.

Jeonghan can only grasp at the arm Seungcheol has wrapped around his waist. A desperate move to steady himself. There is no where for him to go, locked between the tub and the werewolf. The water lifts his body towards Seungcheol, overflowing when both supernaturals meet.

Body on body, entwined in a sort of lazy embrace.

Nothing about this feels truly lazy. That space left between them is intimate and Jeonghan can barely breathe. How strange this feels. How foreign. How dark. Jeonghan wants to sink down into the water to hide his face but his body won’t cooperate.

It is bent on chasing Seungcheol’s skin; scorching to the touch. He runs his hand over Seungcheol’s back, exploratory. It’s firm. _Strong_. And it makes it difficult for Jeonghan to concentrate on being washed.

Whatever rain that moused his hair has washed away in the bath. Seungcheol had run his hands through Jeonghan’s hair. Once, twice, and again until all the knots had untangled and until Jeonghan was breathless. There was something about the way Seungcheol touched him. Every single time the werewolf combed his fingers through, Jeonghan had to stop himself from shuddering.

It was deliberate yet careful. Like as if Jeonghan was something to be revered. Treasured. 

And it terrifies him.

Being at the centre of all attention is commonplace for Jeonghan. He’s used to crowds of people cowering in his presence. He’s used to people staring at him in absolute terror as he ripped them apart. All of that attention, he loves. It puffs his chest and makes him feel likes he’s on top of the world.

Seungcheol’s attention, however, makes him feel so _small._

The way the werewolf runs a wash cloth over his body numbs Jeonghan’s brain. His skin prickles in the wake of the material dragging across. Perhaps the water has made him sensitive... maybe it is the way Seungcheol is looking at him.

Even though the werewolf holds him steady, Jeonghan feels like he’s falling.

A fever dream.

A kaleidoscope of sensation.

Seungcheol in his senses. Water over his skin. Heat in his belly. When the werewolf leans over him to press a kiss against his skin, Jeonghan stops breathing altogether.

There’s a surge of an emotion gathering in his chest. Jeonghan doesn’t know what it is. He’s never felt like this before. He doesn’t even know why. Every brush that Seungcheol’s skirts against his lips is a brush that Jeonghan chases; like a moth to a fire. A conscious desire — a hungry wanting.

In some deep recess of his mind, there’s a warning blaring off. _Stop! Stop at once!_

But Jeonghan barely hears himself over the low hum that the werewolf presses against his lips. He feels Seungcheol’s chest rumble from the soft purr. It blanks his mind and Jeonghan lifts his hands to pull Seungcheol closer.

Closer, closer, _closer_ until he cannot breathe.

Seungcheol in his senses; a hearth of warmth, sweet like honey — intoxicating.

_Safe._

He doesn’t know how long they bathe. Jeonghan barely keeps track, distracted by insistently closing whatever space there is between them two. All he remembers is the feeling of Seungcheol’s hands running over him, touching, _worshiping_. He remembers is closing his eyes and relishing in it.

And then they are dry; fallen amongst some blankets by the fireplace — tangled in one another, kissing.

The flames lick at the firewood just as Seungcheol drags his tongue over the slope of Jeonghan’s neck. Golden amber. Searing, overwhelming. Every touch feels as new as the first. Jeonghan runs his hands through Seungcheol’s beautiful, raven hair before pulling the werewolf up.

Seungcheol’s face is in his hands. Chiseled jaw and soft, plush lips. Not once do they look away from one another. They cannot. It is as if a witch had cast some heinous spell on them.

Magic isn’t real. It doesn’t exist. The closest thing to magic that Jeonghan has ever seen is — his breath catches as the image of Seungcheol, mid-shift in the cave where they first met flashes in his mind. 

Jeonghan stares at Seungcheol, eyes widening slightly.

— _you._

Seungcheol’s brows pinch a little in a silent question but he doesn’t wait for Jeonghan to respond. Instead, he tilts his head to the side and nudges his face against Jeonghan’s hand. 

It is so soft, so affectionate that Jeonghan know what to do. His mind stopped it’s incessant noise part way through the bath and all that is left of him is the overwhelming urge to be near Seungcheol.

Closer than he already is. Closer than where their skin presses against each other. Closer than physically possible.

Perhaps he has really lost his mind.

That seems like the only believable truth for there is no way he is tangled in an embrace, open and vulnerable, whispering to Seungcheol to kiss him again.

 

* * *

 

 

There exists something as old as time itself.

A concept, if you will. 

Dark and foreign unlike anything Jeonghan has ever known. It barrels beyond control, sweeping its long tendrils and luring foolish humans into its embrace. The sweet promise of fulfilment beyond anything you can imagine; forbidden fruit. 

The few times it ghosted towards Jeonghan, he stomped it out. Like a cigarette bud flung to the floor and a heel, digging mercilessly against it.

This.... _thing_ is not what foolish humans have made it out to be. Jeonghan knows. He’s watched them pour all of their souls into it, only to have themselves devoured and spat out. Thrown to the floor on which they claw and crawl; crying broken tears that Jeonghan scoffs at.

Pathetic.

The singular rule he lives by is to never allow anything that has _proven_ to be detrimental near him. If something is to be a detrimental force, it is Jeonghan himself and Jeonghan alone.

Not this— this— _disease._

Humans romanticise it; paint it to be something Jeonghan is sure it is not. They sing songs of its praise and pour their fickle souls into poetry. Then they lose themselves in a whirlwind of abandon.

Jeonghan has watched it consume, embrace, devour, overwhelm for too a long a time for him to count. He’s always watched from the sidelines. Not because it has never extended its inviting hand towards him, but because Jeonghan refuses it.

He doesn’t understand how something so intangible can ruin so completely. Jeonghan has seen his fair share of broken hearts over his many years. He lined one particular town with them when he was bored.

It drives humans crazy.

Other than it being mildly entertaining for an immortal like he, Jeonghan doesn’t see any other advantages to this concept.

Frankly speaking, it is a nightmare that just won’t end. It is a complete and utter invasion of senses. Whispering the promise of something so fleeting, so sweet, only to then drag you down by its unrelenting grasp, pushing your head under until you cannot breathe.

Countless is how many times Jeonghan has sat witness.

And even when it does ring true to all the poems and feverish fantasies; even when it does fill you so deeply and so thoroughly, it is but a moment.

Just a single moment. 

A moment like this: lying in a tangle of blankets by the promised fireplace.

Warm arm thrown over his waist and breath against his neck. Jeonghan daren’t move. His thoughts are muddled, unclear, a complete _mess_. Battlefield in his mind; shouting! Chaos! His baser instincts bristle with every passing minute he spends in the werewolf’s embrace.

They hiss in his ear, insisting that he leave at once. Voices overlap and layer until all that is left in Jeonghan’s mind is a buzz of incessant noise. Usually, he pauses to listen to what they have to say. Most of the time they have devious ideas that he is more than happy to oblige. Today, however, his brow twitches when a particularly loud whisper slithers past his mind.

Jeonghan swats at it irritably. **_Shut up._** He bites.

— _or he will wake._ Jeonghan doesn’t add.

Silence.

So sudden it is defeating but Jeonghan doesn’t pay it any mind.

He’s too busy staring at where Seungcheol is sleeping just inches away.

Fireplace lit ablaze behind them. Outside the night is dark, cold. But here, they are far removed; wrapped in warm orange and each other.

Jeonghan has been watching the glow from the ambers dance against Seungcheol’s face. They skirt over his handsome face so freely, dancing to a tune that Jeonghan cannot hear but still manages appreciate. There is a rhythm to it, set by every breath Seungcheol takes. His exhales, play like notes against Jeonghan’s skin.

The werewolf is a picture of complete rest. Jeonghan is enthralled.

It hasn’t been long since their fervent kisses and exploring touches slowed but the moment still feels within reach. Intimate, raw; like they were drunk on nothing but each other. A clumsy introduction to themselves, kisses that had no beginning and no end.

There they were.

And how exhilarating it was to be as they were.

A feverish high beyond anything Jeonghan has ever felt. Sensory overload. Seungcheol marvelled at him and he, Seungcheol. They held each other for the first time. Hands shy but sure. Eyes fixated and breaths hitched.

Their pilot dance.

Jeonghan felt his world shift beneath him and for the first time, he surrendered to it. Gave in to how everything about Seungcheol felt a hundred, thousand fold more than he normally feels.

Now they lie, limbs heavy, tangled amongst each other.

Sleep had claimed the handsome wolf right before Jeonghan’s eyes. He felt the touches that Seungcheol brushed against him ghost lighter, softer just before they quietened to a final stop. Warm against the small of Jeonghan’s back.

He watched Seungcheol’s lashes flutter shut; heard his breathing deepen, felt his shoulders relax.

And then, he was gone. 

Gone where Jeonghan cannot follow. Not quite so easily anyway. It is different for vampires. As immortal beings they can induce sleep upon themselves but even then, it is not the same sleep that Seungcheol has slipped under. Where the werewolf has gone, he’s gone to rest and regain strength.

Jeonghan doesn’t need that. His way of regaining strength is fundamentally different. His entire being functions off red and nothing else. Seungcheol however, is held together by red _and_ a multitude of other things. Sustenance, sleep — Jeonghan has always known mortality to be complicated like that.

It is a more intricate balance of elements. Fragile — easily destroyed by too hard a bite or a bite to the wrong place. In Jeonghan’s earlier years, it was the bane of his frustration. He could never keep his feeds alive long enough for him to enjoy himself. They just kept dying on him.

To be honest, it didn’t really matter that they did since it just meant he went and got another _._ It was mostly inconsequential although mildly inconvenient. Jeonghan never spent too long thinking about it. So long as he got what he wanted, he didn’t really care.

Now, Jeonghan is weirdly uncomfortable. He’s not sure what is it in his chest that is swirling. A sense of unease? Surely, it is misplaced. He doesn’t care enough about anything so why –

Seungcheol shifts.

Jeonghan freezes, eyes widening slightly.

He holds his breath. Did he wake him?

A second of unnatural stillness on Jeonghan’s part and soft exhale on Seungcheol’s. The werewolf shifts closer to the vampire in his slumber. Arm — pulling Jeonghan towards him in an unconscious movement. Seungcheol’s head settles in the crook of Jeonghan’s neck.

Red blooming. A bouquet of a blush. His face flushes so hot it is almost as if blood is pumping through his veins. Jeonghan daren’t move. Just in case he disturbs Seungcheol. He waits. One minute after another longer one. Only when he is sure that the werewolf won’t wake, does Jeonghan relax slightly.

Seungcheol is curled towards him. Quiet, peaceful. Suddenly that previous feeling of unease finds its way back to Jeonghan’s chest. Now he sees why. Here in this very moment, he is forced to look at the fragility of mortal beings and see it for what it is.

See it for what he has never bothered to look at.

Seungcheol.

Even though the werewolf is strong, matching Jeonghan every step of the way, beneath his skin, under his heated flesh — is the undeniable beat of a heart.

A crimson center.

The symbol for all that is _alive._

Some subconscious part of Jeonghan’s mind knows that the boundaries of Seungcheol’s supernatural abilities have limits. It’s not elastic, like Jeonghan’s. Stretchable, adaptable, immortal. When Jeonghan pushes against Seungcheol’s boundaries, he knows that a hard enough push will break him. If he pushed hard enough, insistently enough, even red won’t be enough to save Seungcheol.

For all of his own supernatural powers, the one thing Jeonghan cannot do is undo death. Once it takes you, you are gone. That’s never been a problem, of course. Jeonghan bears no consequence of his feed kills and, Jisoo and Jun are turned forever. He’s never had to think about how to preserve mortality, how to keep it from harm.

But watching the simple rise and fall of Seungcheol’s chest now ignites in Jeonghan a sort of fear that worries. He writes it off quickly as being misplaced but it comes back only stronger. A protectiveness that surprises. He doesn’t know where it’s come from.

What he also doesn’t know, is why he’s lifted a hand towards Seungcheol’s face. The distance covered isn’t much but Jeonghan’s breath hitches nonetheless. His hand stills in his uncertainty. Instinct is telling him that he shouldn’t.

 _Don’t._  

But helpless against what he wants, Jeonghan pushes past the feeling. He draws towards Seungcheol like a moth to a flame, bringing a shy finger to the werewolf’s face. It feels foreign when Jeonghan traces a ghost of a line down the slope of Seungcheol’s nose.

He barely touches him.

He doesn’t need to.

Here in the quiet of this one moment. Jeonghan has all the time in the world to look at Seungcheol. This is for every time he has run away. Every time he adverted his gaze on reflex. Every time he refused all that is Seungcheol.

Now that he’s lying next to him, unmoving; Jeonghan gets to see him for he really is.

He doesn’t know how long they spent lying in each other’s arms, touching, kissing. How long he _allowed._ Most of it felt like a dream Jeonghan didn’t want to wake from. He remembers the soft endearments Seungcheol whispered at him even though his lips remained sealed, parted for kisses and nothing else.

The werewolf is an openness that Jeonghan doesn’t understand. Desperate attraction aside, blinding infatuation aside, how can he be so trusting?

Even in his sleep.

 _Especially_ in his sleep where he is the most vulnerable. Curled on his side towards Jeonghan, neck exposed and unguarded. Too trusting. Like a child wandered too far into the woods.

His lips slightly apart, cheek pressed against the length of his own arm. Gone is the ruggedness; smouldering and magnetic. Replaced with an almost blinding, child-like innocence. The contrast is so stark, Jeonghan finds himself unable to look away. 

Seungcheol; Werewolf, child of the moon.

Rare. Untouched by the despairing reality around him. So far removed from all that Jeonghan runs from. Here in the warmth of his house, Seungcheol built for himself a haven he doesn’t know what for. 

The surge of emotion that has Jeonghan running an apprehensive hand through Seungcheol’s silky, raven hair, is shocking. The gesture is complete before he has time to understand what he’s done. He jerks his hand back to himself. A stunned retreat, eyes wide.

Maybe when they were drunk on each other, intoxicated beyond understanding, Jeonghan could have excused his lack of discretion. But his mind is crystal clear. Unclouded by the voices and undisturbed by whispers. 

He cannot run from it.

The revelation that for once, just this once, he doesn’t want to exploit innocence.

He wants to protect it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feedback is appreciated and savoured.
> 
> Talk to me on [ twt](https://twitter.com/spicychoi) or [ cc](https://curiouscat.me/citrusyghost) ꈍᴗꈍ


End file.
